Seducir una mision de placer
by aniyasha
Summary: para el reto lemon, del club hermanitas naranja. kushina aria lo que fuera para salir victoriosa de la mision encontra de konoha, aun que tuviera incluso que seducir a Minato namikaze, Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni hao.- aquí reportándome publico querido con una historia perversa, así que están advertidos leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Advertencias: es un mundo alternativo, Kushina es ninja de la aldea remolino y Minato Hokage de Konoha.**

**.**

**PARA EL RETO DE LEMON del CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO PERTENECEN, YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**.**

**SEDUCIR… UNA MISION DE PLACER.**

**.**

**BY. ANIYASHA**

**.**

.

Cuando encontramos a la persona que nos inspira deseó la locura nos hace actuar.

.

.

Kushina se escondió de tras de la puerta de la oficina de su padre, escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones que su progenitor le daba a su hermano ken.

Al obtener la información necesaria se retiró del lugar en caminándose a su cuarto, llegando saco su equipo ninja y empezó a meter lo necesario para realizar la misión, ya teniendo todo listo, salió del lugar sin ser vista, perdiéndose en el bosque de la aldea remolino.

En el camino pensaba lo injusto que era su padre, ella le había demostrado que era una excelente ninja, pero el cabezotas de él nunca le daba las mejores misiones, siempre su hermano ken se quedaba con lo mejor y así obtenía el reconocimiento de todos.

A sus dieciocho años estaba harta de no realizar algo importante para su aldea, pero eso cambiaria cuando ella lograra lo que parecía imposible.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y apresuro el paso saltando por los árboles.

La misión era obtener la información que el cuarto Hokage de la aldea Konoha entregaría al Sannin Jiraiya.

Según se decía en ese pergamino estaba la prueba de que la aldea remolino se encontraba aliándose con otras aldeas para iniciar la guerra, lo cual era cierto pero tenía que desaparecer toda prueba, por eso era fundamental, quitarle al Hokage de la hoja esa información.

Se decía que el cuarto Hokage era muy inteligente y un excelente ninja. Debía de ser cierto ya que a los 24 años que él ocupaba tal título, era conocido como el rayo amarillo, por la velocidad con la que se desenvolvía.

Frunció el ceño, sabía que no sería fácil enfrentarse a tal adversario, pero ella jugaba con el factor sorpresa.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de acercarse y robar la información, porque una batalla era arriesgase a que todo se saliera de control.

Además había otras formas de lograr los objetivos y como que se llama Kushina Uzumaki, lograría encontrar la alternativa.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00

Llevaba una semana en la aldea roma, las investigaciones que había realizado la habían llevado hasta ahí, según sabia el Hokage se reuniría con su Sensei dentro de dos días.

Sus ojos violetas se sorprendieron al llegar al lugar del encuentro de esos hombres.

Era un burdel…

Que disque "funcionaba " también como Hotel.

Su cuerpo tembló, ella nunca había visitado ese tipo de lugares.

En la entrada principal del lugar, un cartel se apreciaba.

"se necesitan camareras".

Su mente se quedó en blanco su cuerpo se movió solo y se adentró al lugar sin saber el porqué de sus propios actos.

-buenos días.- dijo un hombre serio con un semblante firme.- ¿has venido por el empleo?

Kushina salió del trance.

-así es ttebane.- hablo nerviosa.- soy nueva en esto, pero necesito el trabajo.

El hombre de oscura piel y ojos del mismo color la miraron evaluando su cuerpo, segundos después asintió sonriendo.

-muy bien, tienes el puesto, servirás los tragos en el salón principal, arreglaras las camas de las habitaciones de arriba y si quieres una comisión extra puedes acostarte con los clientes.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Kushina se apreciaban en su rostro, tuvo que contenerse para no eliminar a ese tipejo de pacotilla que la miraba como si ella fuera una prostituta.

-acepto ttebane.

-sígueme, te daré lo necesario para que empieces ya.

Así empezó a trabajar en ese burdel, esperando paciente mente a su víctima, la suerte le sonrió cuando intercepto a ese viejo pervertido y se deshizo de él.

Ahora solo faltaba eliminar al rayo de Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato suspiro de frustración cuando llego al lugar del encuentro donde vería a su Sensei, ¿Por qué siempre lo citaba en estos lugares?.

Entro al lugar con incomodidad, rogando a kami que su maestro no tardara tanto en llegar, la última ves llego dos días después del día que lo cito.

Sus pasos se encaminaron a la recepción del lugar y cuando toco la campana del mostrador esperando que alguien lo atendiera se sorprendió de la mujer que apareció ante él.

Los ojos azules la miraron incrédulos y al parecer tuvo el mismo efecto en ella.

Recupero su voz y se sorprendió de lo ronca que salió.

-buenos días señorita, necesito una habitación.

Kushina sintió las mejillas sonrojarse y tranquilizo su acelerado corazón, se encamino al tablero de las habitaciones le dio el número 9 .

El rubio firmo la libreta con su nombre, se olvidó de ese detalle, estaba tan perdido observando de reojo a la pelirroja.

Pero ella si lo noto, sus ojos adquirió un mayor brillo de determinación y supo que tenía que actuar.

-te llevo a tu habitación.- Kushina se encamino a las escaleras

Minato la siguió, y trago duro cuando noto que la ropa de la chica se ajustaba a su hermoso trasero.

Se golpeó mental mente, él nunca había pensado de esa forma, sin embargo esta mujer lo hacía sentir extraño.

Su mirada azul recorrió el cantoneo de las caderas de ella, su largo cabello rojo le atraía, su calor corporal aumentó en el rubio cuando sus pensamientos lo traicionaban a pensar de manera indecorosa sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido antes.

-esta es tu habitación- abrió la puerta y entraron, espero a que el rubio estuviera adentro.

El cuarto era una habitación especial, cortinas rojas, había una oscuridad tenue, una gran cama con sabanas de seda blancas, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra, en la mesita que se encontraba a lado de la cama había diversos artículos para hacer el sexo.

Cuando las miradas se encontraron se sonrojaron.

-gracias.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Minato, mirándola con gran interés.

Kushina lo noto y sintió que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

Se quedaron parados mirándose.

Cuando el rubio dio un paso hacia ella, la pelirroja salió de la habitación corriendo rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Minato con una sensación de ansiedad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche llego y el ambiente en el burdel estaba en su apogeo.

Minato no podía moverse de ese lugar, conociendo a su maestro podría aparecer en cualquier momento, así que resignado bajo a cenar algo.

Pero se arrepintió en seguida al encontrarse en medio de ese ambiente, estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y regresar a su habitación cuando noto que un hombre empujaba a una mujer en un rincón y quería robarle un beso.

Eso le molesto, como caballero no podía permitir que una dama sufriera un abuso, sin embargo las mujeres ahí estaban para eso, así que no sabía cómo actuar ante tal situación.

Pero cuando sus ojos captaron el color del cabello de la mujer en cuestión, una furia despertó en él.

Por qué no creía que hubiera otra pelirroja aparte de la que lo atendió a él.

Sus pasos se encaminaron dispuestos a arrebatársela de las manos cuando noto que el tipo se encogía de dolor doblándose a la mitad entonces sus ojos la miraron asombrados.

Ella se acomodó su cabello y se alisó la falda tan corta que le hacían ponerse.

-cuando digo que no, es que no.- le grito Kushina pasando sobre el tipo, pero se paralizo cuando se encontró frente al chico rubio.-¿Qué tanto me miras ttebane?.- pregunto cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

-yo solo quería cenar.- comento sonrojado y sorprendido.

-sígueme.

Y él la siguió apreciando nuevamente esas curvas que lo hacían delirar.

Lo llevo a una mesa que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, donde se podía observar todas las escenas pervertidas que hay dentro de un lugar como ese.

-¿Qué deseas?.- pregunto la pelirroja.

Minato respondió sin pensar

-a ti.

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio se sonrojo por completo y él al darse cuenta de su respuesta se sonrojo por completo.

-quiero decir que tú, ¿qué me recomiendas?.- dijo incoherentemente.

Ella sonrió.

-eres raro ttebane, pero me gusta la gente rara.- se dio la media vuelta a buscar algo para él.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos en señal de sufrimiento, era un estúpido, como podía comportarse como un crio con ella.

Alzo su rostro y volvió a taparse la cara.

Su maestro lo metía en cada problema, este lugar lo alteraba, por todos lados veía besos, caricias excesivas, pasión desenfrenada, y muchas cosas que por primera vez lo hacía pensar en "eso".

-te ves muy incómodo.- Kushina le dio un plato de ramen .- ¿puedo sentarme?

Él asintió y comenzó a comer en silencio, mirándola a ella furtivamente y mirando el lugar.

-no estás acostumbrado a esto ¿verdad?.- pregunto curiosa Kushina.

-no.- afirmo Minato.- me siento fuera de lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-pues, no soy del tipo de hombre que visita estos lugares.

-aun así, no creo que esto sea nuevo para ti.- hablo mirando la mesa de alado donde la mujer se devoraba a besos al cliente.- todo esto es sexo simplemente.

Minato no opino nada y siguió comiendo, cuando Kushina volvió a hablar.

-a menos de que seas virgen, esto sería muy incómodo para ti.

Entonces él se atraganto con la comida y ella lo miro sin creerlo.

-por kami.- exclamo sonrojada.- eres virgen!.

El Hokage trato de recuperarse de la impresión.

-eso es información clasificada.

Una sonrisa radiante le dio la pelirroja.

-si lo eres ttebane.- afirmo ella.- es increíble, como un hombre como tú, no ha… bueno tu sabes.

Él la miro con interés.

-por qué no había encontrado a alguien que me atraiga.

Kushina sintió temblor en su cuerpo por la mirada azul y supo cómo podría lograr su objetivo.

Tendría que utilizar su cuerpo para seducirlo, era una mujer ninja capaz de todo para lograr su objetivo. Entonces tomo una difícil decisión.

Se paró de la silla y ante la mirada atónica del rubio se sentó en su rezago de las piernas de él.

Enredo sus manos en el cuello, toco el cabello y se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía.

-¿Qué haces?.- susurro Minato.

Pero cayó bajo el hechizo de la mirada violeta.

-me gustas ttebane.- bajo su rostro, sintió la respiración cálida de él antes de posar su labios delicadamente sobre los de Minato.

Un simple rose de labios fue el primer contacto, pero al notar que él no respondía mordió el labio inferior y esto le permitió tener acceso a la boca masculina.

El gemido no se supo de quien fue.

Porque al entrar en contacto sus lenguas, danzaron en una batalla.

Había mantenido sus manos quietas de la impresión de que ella lo besara, pero cobraron vida cuando el beso se intensifico, la acomodo mejor sobre su rezago donde pudiera ser testigo de su excitación, movió las caderas en un rose sensual.

Ambos perdidos en la pasión del momento, cuando tomaron aire, la mirada azul y violeta entrelazada, sintieron el chispazo del amor.

Ella volvió a unir sus labios y él correspondió gustoso probando el sabor de su boca nuevamente.

Kushina ahora se movió encima de él, intensificando el roce de su excitación.

El gimió e interrumpió el beso, agitado.

-aquí no.- dijo simplemente, parándose y jalándola rumbo a su habitación.

Kushina apretó la mano que la aprisionaba y lo siguió, subieron las escaleras rápidamente, como si el tiempo fuera a acabarse.

Él abrió el cuarto temblando cuando metió la llave.

Ambos adentro de la habitación se miraron, él dio un paso, ella dio otro y terminaron la distancia que los separaba.

A tropiezos cayeron en la cama, disfrutando el beso.

Se miraron minutos después completamente agitados y sonrojados.

-yo soy nuevo en esto.- confeso él.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, le acaricio el rostro con su mano y él acepto gustoso la caricia.

-ya me lo habías dicho ttebane.- susurro.- yo también soy nueva en esto.

Ahora él sonrió.

Juntaron sus labios saboreando las sensaciones, ella tímidamente lo abrazo y él correspondió.

_Un ninja siempre debe estar preparado para todo y no caer preso de sus instintos carnales, cuando estén en una misión, la prioridad será llevarla a cabo, nunca subestimes a tu adversario, porque el lobo puede estar disfrazado de oveja._

Ese fue el pensamiento lógico que cruzo por Minato, pero la lógica lo abandono cuando sintió la mano de ella queriendo quitar su chaleco.

Él tenía un club de fans, era muy perseguido por el género femenino y lo habían tratado de seducir incontable veces, pero la mujer que tenía en sus brazos este momento lo hacía sentir como fuego ardiendo.

-tengo curiosidad por tocarte.- Kushina retiro el chaleco y la camisa, miro maravillada el abdomen trabajado.

-no se tu nombre.- susurro y gimió cuando sintió los dedos de ella tocándolo con delicadeza, pero sintiendo el deseó por su mirada hambrienta.

-Kushina.- y bajo su boca a besar la piel descubierta.- sabes a menta.

-es injusto, tu estas aun vestida.

-entonces arregla eso.

El temblor de las manos de Minato recorrió el cuerpo de Kushina, sintió la mirada azul firme como una tormenta sobre ella. Nunca se había considerado muy femenina, pero él la hizo sentir hermosa.

-no tengo palabras para describirte.- ahora él se posesiono arriba de ella, y descendió por su cuello lamiendo el sabor de su piel.

Kushina le permitió tocarla como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, sintió las manos de él sobre sus senos y cuando fue retirado el sostén quedando expuesta esa zona, chillo cuando la boca de Minato aprisionaba con sus labios su pezón izquierdo erizando toda su piel.

La mano derecha de él subió por el sendero de su pierna acariciándola gentilmente, ella se removió por la intensidad de sensaciones en su cuerpo y él dejo de besarla para mirarla a la cara.

-no parece que fueras virgen.- los ojos violetas miraron a un sonrojado Minato tan rojo como su cabello.- me haces sentir a punto de explotar.

-yo soy el que está a punto de estar.-dijo algo incómodo.

-entonces explotemos juntos.- ella lo atrajo y lo beso.

él aprovecho el beso para seguir con las caricias en las torneadas pierna de Kushina y pudo llegar a retirar la odiosa prenda , dejándola en ropa interior.

-me miras y siento que me olvido de todo.- su voz sonó exaltada.- al verte tan cerca de mí , me pierdo en tus ojos mina-chan.

Su mirada azul recorrió el cuerpo de Kushina, su cabello como alfombra sobre la sabana roja resaltaba, sus pechos hinchados , jugosos, lo invitaban a apoderarse de ellos, siguió el recorrido , el vientre plano, la cintura pequeña, las caderas anchas y gimió cuando noto que la ropa interior revelaba parte de su zona intima.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?.- pregunto alzando su cuerpo como invitación a tocarla, sus manos retiraron la última prenda de su cuerpo y quedo completamente expuesta ante él.-tócame.- pidió

Minato hipnotizado por el deseo y solo en calzoncillos se acercó a ella, poniéndose arriba.

-bésame aquí.- indico sus pechos.- me gusto la sensación de tu boca sombre mí.

Ahogo un grito cuando él siguió sus instrucciones y la beso delicadamente, primero sintió el rose de su aliento erizando su pezón, después la lengua de él la lamio al contorno, y finalizo abriendo su boca y cubriendo el pecho, succionando, masajeando.

Pero eso no fue todo ya que aprovechando que ella se entregaba a gozar la caricia, por lo que su mano llego a la zona más primordial, su feminidad, toco despacio, a dentro un dedo en sus pliegues para comprobar la humedad, y quedo complacido cuando Kushina alzo más las caderas en señal de que le gustaba lo que él hacía, por lo que probo nuevamente introduciendo otro dedo frotando así el clítoris.

-más, mas…- era todo lo que ella podía decir.

Y él siguió con la caricia hasta hacer que explotara el mundo alrededor de la pelirroja.

Suspiraban agitados, ella por la experiencia y él porque quería introducirse en ella, lo necesitaba, nunca había necesitado algo tan intensamente como en estos momentos.

Kushina se sintió despierta, viva y quería mucho más placer, sabía que él necesitaba liberarse, así que tomándolo desprevenido lo volteo de posición dejándolo a su merced.

-no te importa si te toco como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

-soy tuyo.

Desnuda y sin timidez alguna, retiro la prenda que ocultaba el miembro de él, el cual estaba erguido y listo para la batalla.

Se mordió el labio.

Nunca pensó como seria esta parte de la anatomía del hombre cuando estaba excitado.

Le producía curiosidad y deseó.

Por lo que toco tímidamente el miembro sintiendo la sensación de dureza sobre su mano pero también fragilidad al ver la cara de Minato, estaba a su merced su sentido de mujer le aseguraba el poder sobre él.

-te gusta si lo toco.

Él gimió como respuesta.

Ella comenzó un lento movimiento de arriba y abajo.

-por favor.- suplico él.- tengo que poseerte.

Kushina dejo de tocarlo y se alzó quedando su feminidad exactamente arriba del miembro.

-seré yo quien ponga el ritmo.

Él asintió.

Y ella empezó a bajarse, sentía como se conectaban en uno solo, cerró los ojos disfrutando la intromisión a su cuerpo.

Minato no pudo evitar que sus manos acariciaran los pechos de ella, la visión de ser cabalgado era una experiencia demasiado excitante y tuvo que utilizar todo su control para evitar que sus manos fueran directo a las caderas de ella y la terminaran de unir a él.

Era un sufrimiento sentir como se desplazaba poco a poco, pero a la vez esto solo lo excitaba más.

Kushina llego al punto donde la barrera de su virginidad era tocada, abrió sus ojos violetas pidiendo ayuda a su amante.

él percibió el mensaje, y por fin pudo poner sus manos sobre las caderas de ella para introducirla.

Ella grito de dolor.

El rubio grito de placer, el estrecho sendero en donde estaba infundado lo invitaba a moverse.

Pero no podía tenía que permitir que el cuerpo de ella lo aceptara.

Así que masajeó los pechos de ella que estaban a su alcance, la atrajo y succiono nuevamente.

Esto provoco que Kushina se relajara y por instinto comenzó a moverse sobre.

Minato al sentir nuevamente que ella estaba deseosa ocupo sus manos para ayudarla a tener un ritmo que los satisficiera ambos.

Ella montada sobre, siendo besada por él.

A un ritmo lento, luego rápido y luego más rápido.

Sintieron como entraba y salía, como se unían y alejaban, como se conectaban mágicamente en ese instante, en la danza más antigua del mundo.

-Minato .- fue el grito que se escuchó en la habitación cuando alcanzo el orgasmo.

-kushina.- y todo exploto dentro de la mujer que lo había hecho perder la cordura.

Jadearon, conectados aun, se miraron con tantos sentimientos, ella lo beso delicadamente y el correspondió.

Así quedaron dormidos, abrazados, unidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Minato sintió que estaba despertándose, con su mano busco a su acompañante.

Al encontrar un papel en el lugar donde se suponía que estar ella , lo tomo y al leerlo su rostro cambio por completo.

Mina-chan, gracias por la maravillosa experiencia, pero me tengo que ir, también te aconsejo que nunca olvides la primera ley ninja, el lobo puede estar vestido de oveja.

Cuídate.

Arrugo el papel enojado, furioso, y solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente.

La encontraría, costara lo que costara.

Porque no solo había robado los pergaminos importantes, no, también le robo el corazón

-TE ENCONTRARE KUSHINA.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HASTA AQUÍ.

Si lose raro, extraño y tal vez algo perverso.

Esta historia fue escrita para el reto de lemon, que nació entre mi querida hermana TSUKIMINE Y YO.

Hermanita es para ti con todo mi cariño, jajjaja , escribes muy LINDO. Y no lo puedes evitar.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que la historia pienso que podría hacerse larga, pero no sé.

Tengo muchas historias que actualizar.

Gracias por leer y agradecería sus comentarios ya que son mi fuente de inspiración.

Sayo que estén muy bien.


	2. no siempre obtenemos lo que deceamos

**Ni hao.- aquí reportándome público querido con la continuación de la historia más perversa que he escrito, ustedes solicitaron que se hiciera larga, yo cumplo con cumplir ese deseó, así que están advertidos leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Advertencias: es un mundo alternativo, Kushina es ninja de la aldea remolino y Minato Hokage de Konoha.**

**.**

**PARA EL RETO DE LEMON del CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**Próximamente cumpliremos un año.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO PERTENECEN, YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**La Historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan TSUKIMINE, espero te guste.**

**.**

**SEDUCIR… UNA MISION DE PLACER.**

**.**

**BY. ANIYASHA**

**.**

.

**Capítulo 2: no siempre obtenemos lo que deceamos.**

**.**

El deseó puede ser tan fuerte como el amor, pero peligroso.

.

.

En su mano izquierda hizo presión y arrugo la nota más de lo que estaba, queriendo sacar su frustración.

La encontraría eso era un promesa y él siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, entrando a toda prisa su Sensei.

Minato lo miro con el ceño fruncido y molesto, nunca se había sentido así, sus emociones estaban alteradas, confundidas, había perdido la paciencia que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-¿Minato?.- pregunto Jiraiya, sorprendido de encontrar una mirada azul profunda y fría, cuando siempre irradiaba calidez.- ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te sucede?

El rubio proceso las palabras de su Sensei, él para nada se encontraba bien, su mirada se pozo nuevamente en el mensaje que la pelirroja le había dejado.

Al no recibir respuesta de su casi hijo, su preocupación aumento, entro a la habitación y se sentó en una silla, miro con cuidado a su alrededor tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedió para dejar a su alumno confundido, y por las pistas que encontró, no creía posible que fuera lo que sospechaba, ya que la única persona que él creía que no caería en el truco de oveja por lobo, al parecer había caído.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en el rubio que se encontraba en la cama, su dorso estaba descubierto, y su cabello estaba a un más alborotado.

-Minato.- hablo tratando de sonar serio.- ¿tu?

Ahora el rubio oculto su mirada al enfrentarse a su Sensei.

-caí en una trampa.- acepto él.- los pergaminos fueron robados

-no es posible.- susurro Jiraiya.

La mirada azul se posó en la de su Sensei, brillosa y firme, aceptar que se había equivocado le costaba mucho.

-si es posible, fui seducido por ella.- apretó la sabana que ocultaba su desnudes.- y mis instintos me traicionaron, el deseo nublo mi juicio y lo único que yo quería era poseerla, pero eso no es lo peor Sensei, sino que no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió entre ambos.

Jiraiya se paró de la silla y empezó a caminar por la habitación molesto.

-fue muy astuta.- reconoció el Sensei.- nos investigó a la perfección ya que a mí me pudo seducir con un harem de mujeres, ellas llegaron me invitaron, me sedujeron y yo caí, pensando que lo que querían es mi dinero, algo que me ha pasado muy a menudo, nunca pensé que su objetivo era quitarme de un lado y seducirte a ti.

-NO.- negó rápidamente Minato.- ella debió de tener otro plan, porque no pudo haber fingido lo que sucedió.

-¡por kami Minato!.- le recrimino su Sensei.- ella es una ninja, ya debió de haber tenido toda la experiencia, todo fue fingido, nada fue real, no hubo ningún tipo de sentimiento por su parte, o bueno tal vez si, tú le gustas mucho a las mujeres.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Pero su alumno lo sorprendió al alzar la voz.

-ELLA ERA VIRGEN.- declaro él.- no era ninguna experta.

Ambos se miraron enojados.

-¿me vas a decir que te enamoraste a primera vista de ella?

-no lo sé.- confeso.

-Minato, el amor es diferente al deseo, y es muy normal que lo confundas cuando nunca antes habías sentido algo así por una mujer.- trato de ser compresivo con su alumno.- lo de ustedes si quieres podemos catalogarlo como un derroche de pasión por tu parte, te convertiste en hombre y fue tu mejor experiencia, por eso tu mente esta nublada de pasión y no puedes ver la verdad, ella te sedujo por que esa era su misión, no hubo sentimiento alguno que no fuera el deseo y a eso se le llama simplemente sexo.

El Hokage no hablo y trato de mantenerse sereno, quería recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, pensar con la mente fría, pero cada vez que trataba de concentrarse los recuerdos invadían su ser, recordando una y otras vez como se sintió cuando la penetro, lo que sintió cuando su manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, lo que sintió cuando beso sus pechos, lo que sintió cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo, no solamente la había tomado una vez en esa noche sino dos veces y la segunda ocasión fue aún más gloriosa que la primera, el solo pensamiento de volverla a besar lo excitaba, su Sensei estaba equivocado, puede que no sea amor, pero la pasión abrió un camino e hizo un lazo.

-vístete.- le aconsejo el peliblanco.- nos vamos a Konoha, encontraremos la forma de acusar a la aldea el remolino, nadie tiene que saber lo que ha pasado.

Cuando Jiraiya salió de la habitación, él ya estaba más sereno, y con una determinación inquebrantable, _encontrar a Kushina_, recogió sus cosas y la nota arrugada fue aplanada y doblada, antes de irse de ese lugar sus ojos azules recorrieron cada rincón para recordar hasta el último detalle.

Ahí había comenzado algo y él se encargaría de descubrir que es…

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mirada violeta de Alex Uzumaki, líder de la aldea remolino miraba a su Hija realmente enojado.

-¡te atreviste a desobedecerme!.- le reclamo a Kushina.- y ahora te atreves a presentarte ante mí.

-sé que te desafié padre, pero pude cumplir la misión.- ella le tendió los pergaminos que le robo al Hokage de Konoha, y espero pacientemente la aceptación en la mirada de su padre.

Alex revisó la documentación y su enojo aumento más.

-¿Cómo lograste obtener la información?

-tengo mis técnicas padre, te dije que yo podía cumplir con la misión.- trato de sonar segura, pero su cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar de miedo cuando su padre alzo la mano y la cacheteo.

La mirada de respeto y admiración que tanto deseaba nunca se presentó en el rostro de su progenitor, sus ojos tan idénticos a él se llenaron de lágrimas, no comprendía la actitud de crueldad con ella.

-eso fue para que nunca más de desobedezcas, te pusiste en un grave peligro y eso nos pudo poner en peligro a la aldea entera.- su actitud era más fría a cada palabra que decía.- eres una estúpida, no sé cómo lo lograste pero sé que por tu ineptitud has atraído el intereses del Hokage.

-pero padre…

-nada de peros, ante todos tu hermano Kem será quien haya traído esos pergaminos, diremos que fue él quien logro la hazaña, así si algo sucede él podrá controlarlo.

Kushina se sobo la mejilla, después se limpió las lágrimas.

-es injusto lo que hace padre, pero veo que nada de lo que haga podrá demostrarle que soy mejor que mi hermano.

-eres una chiquilla Kushina, lo que debes de hacer es dejar a los verdaderos ninjas actuar.- guardo la documentación en su escritorio.- estarás sin hacer misiones por una semana, y las que aras después serán sencillas.- la fulmino con una mirada evitando el reproche.

Aun así la pelirroja se atrevió a encararlo.

-he evitado que destruyan la aldea y así me pagas.- su voz sonó fría y carente de emoción, su rostro ya no revelaba sentimiento alguno.- estas mal padre.

-largo de aquí, no saldrás de tu habitación en dos días y no comerás nada.

Kushina hizo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la oficina ella dijo la última palabra.

-yo soy mejor que Kem y eso no puedes evitarlo.-salió de ahí pero escucho perfectamente el gruñido de su padre.

Subió las escaleras, entro a la cuarta habitación de la mansión Uzumaki y cerro con llave.

Miro las paredes y contemplo su prisión.

Un lindo cuarto para una princesa, pero ella era una ninja.

Se acercó a la cama y se recostó.

Una sonrisa fría apareció en su rostro.

Kem era el hijo preferido, hermano mayor, un hombre, su padre estaba obsesionado por tener puros varones, y ¿cuál fue su desgracia?, kami le mando una niña.

Nunca le perdono a su madre que hubiera yo sido mujer.

Siempre la había tratado como algo inferior, pero ella quería un poco el amor y cariño de su padre, quería reír con él, jugar como lo hacía con su hermano, y cuando era más pequeña se dio cuenta que a su padre le encantaba lo buen ninja que era Kem, por lo que en su afán de conquistar su cariño, se dedicó a enfrenar día a día, cada vez más y más, se convertiría en la mejor y su padre la vería con cariño y aceptación.

Claro él no esperaba que yo fuera una ninja, y cuando vio mi desempeño como tal, pude apreciar cierta satisfacción por ese hecho, y eso me llevo a ser la mejor.

Era mejor que Kem, pero su padre nunca aceptaría eso, para él los hombres eran superiores.

Dio un suspiro de resignación y cerro sus ojos queriendo olvidar el fracaso de querer el reconocimiento por parte de su padre.

_De nada sirvió perder su virginidad…_

Cuando este pensamiento se coló en su mente, sintió las mejillas sonrojarse y la imagen tan nítida de Minato Namikaze desnudo vino a ella.

_Gimió…_

_O si…_

él era lo único bueno de su fracaso, sonrió, la primera vez en esa noche ella lo controlo a él, pero en la segunda ocasión él actuó mas, apretó los ojos aún más y dejo que el recuerdo la invadiera y que el deseó remplazara el odio.

_Inicio de recuerdos_

_Ella estaba de espaldas a él manteniendo una respiración tranquila para aprovechar cuando se durmiera y cumplir con su misión._

_Pero al sentir que él la abrazaba en esa posición su cuerpo vibro, ya que cierta parte que pensaba que tardaría en recuperarse, podía sentirla en sus nalgas._

_-pensé que estabas durmiendo.- dijo ella, manteniendo la misma posición._

_Minato se tensó un momento porque él si pensaba que ella dormía, pero gimió cuando ella movió sus nalgas apretándose en su erección que por el contacto se puso mas dura. _

_-no hagas eso.- le susurro en el odio de ella._

_-¿hacer que?.- y se movió de nuevo, disfrutando la fricción de sus cuerpos._

_-Kushina…-su voz era apasionada y su respiración agitada.- no seas así.- suplico_

_-¿Por qué?, quiero moverme_

_Un gemido más profundo salió de la boca del él, apretó los labios._

_-porque, quiero poseerte nuevamente y no sería correcto._

_-sería correcto si yo quisiera también, ¿no es así?_

_Un silencio invadió la habitación, ella se cambió de posición y se quedó recostada de lado enfrente de él._

_Acaricio el rostro con ternura, su mano pequeña descendió por el cuerpo de su amante, sin embargo sus miradas estaban entrelazadas, le encanto descubrir las facciones que hacia cada vez que ella descendía en una sutil caricia por su cuerpo, nunca podría olvidar la mirada brillosa azul invadida por un deseó tan primitivo._

_Él cerro los ojos, no pudo evitar más mirarla cuando su mano de ella lo toco, ahí, en el punto más fuerte de él en estos momentos._

_-para.- suplico_

_-siempre he sido muy curiosa ttebane.- su voz sonó tan intensa.- siempre me pregunte como seria tocar esta parte y tú has avivado mi deseó.- se mordió los labios.- ¿dime lo hago bien?._

_-créeme lo haces muy bien.- susurro entre dientes, y trato de mantenerse tranquilo ya que sentía, tan tas cosas, ella lo apretaba y lo masajeaba de arriba abajo, cada vez más y más rápido, las manos de él actuaron._

_Fue ahora Minato, quien le saco a Kushina un gemido._

_Cuando apretó y empezó a masajear sus senos hinchados por el deseó, bajo su cabeza y con la lengua rodeo el pezón, suave, pero al sentir que la caricia de ella se volvió más fuerte exigiendo más de él, succionó los pechos con más fuerza._

_Él la besa ahí, y ella jugaba con su excitación._

_Las caricias los hicieron estallar, ambos vibraban por obtener una satisfacción, los gemidos se hicieron más profundos y Minato no aguantó mas, antes de correrse tenía que volver a entrar en ella, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, y moriría sino lo hacía._

_Así que cambio de posición, él arriba de ella._

_Los ojos violetas se sorprendieron por el movimiento, pero gimió fuerte cuando Minato comenzó a penetrarla, tan despacio que ella no se contuvo, sus piernas se enredaron en las caderas de él y lo atrajo tan profundo como se podía._

_-Kushina.- grito el rubio, se sintió sorprendió por lo que hizo, pero complacido por que eso demostraba que ella lo deseaba tanto como él._

_-eres lento ttebane.- susurro, lo atrajo en un beso profundo y húmedo, exigiendo más y más de él._

_MINATO perdió la conciencia de todo, su instinto lo gobernó y empezó a entrar en ella salvajemente, salía y entraba, con ferocidad, con pasión._

_Una embestida, otro más, todas más fuerte que la última y todo acabo cuando ella se convulsionó de placer y sintió que la funda donde estaba lo apretaba más, entonces se liberó, otro vez empujo para liberarse, y este orgasmo fue aún más profundo que él primero._

_Con sus frentes pegadas Minato la beso delicadamente, se salió de ella y la abrazo, beso su cabello y sonrió radiante, ahora entendía el por qué la expresión de que podías morir en un orgasmo._

_-me has vencido.- dijo él cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un largo sueño reparador._

_No pudo apreciar las lágrimas en los ojos violetas._

_-si lo se.- dijo ahora ella pero con un sentido diferente al de él.- te he vencido, pero me temo que la victoria sobre ti no pueda disfrutarla._

_Fin de los recuerdos._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado ya dos días…

En Konoha el consejo discutía por la situación con la aldea remolino, el cuarto Hokage estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, para nada le interesaba estar ahí, pero su atención regreso cuando Danzo hablo.

-atacaremos a la aldea.- su mirada negra vio como muchos coincidían con él.

-eso nunca.- fueron las palabras de Minato, se paró del escritorio y los miro fríamente.- yo solucionare esto.- dicho esto salió de la reunión sorprendiendo a todos.

Jiraiya le siguió, preocupado por la actitud de Minato.

Ambos salieron de la torre y se encaminaron rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, deteniéndose en el siete.

-¿Por qué no atacar?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-por qué seré yo quien la capture.- sus ojos azules brillaron con una determinación férrea.- KUSHINA UZUMAKI _es mía._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquiiiiiiiiii

Si lo sé, pervertido ¬¬ y raro, en serio que no sé por qué me salió así, pero me gusto como quedo el capítulo XD.

Esta historia se ara larga a petición de Ustedes, y claro también para que mi querida hermana TSUKIMINE, sea muy feliz…

Cuantos capítulos no lo sé …

Pero serán más de 5, eso sí es seguro ya que tengo imaginado hasta el 5.

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Y si preguntan mis demás continuaciones les diré que :

Ayer actualice la luna y el Kyuubi.

Hoy será seducir una misión de placer.

El viernes Kushina vs Hinata.

De ahí, tengo dudas si será hipnosis erótica o clases de sexología

Después de esa de hombre a mujer

Después todas las demás, me pondré al corriente.

XD ya les conté mi vida, disculpen la emoción pero mi imaginación anda al 1000000000000000 y todo gracias a ustedes que comentan y me hacen súper feliz.

Así que sayo, nos leemos.


	3. él y ella, no son los correctos

**NI HAO.- Aquí reportándome publico querido XD, esta es una continuación de esta historia que les ha encantado. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. XD he leído que aman la Historia. Y yo los amo a ustedes, asi que me dije , tienes que actualizar rápidamente.**

**Disculpen las tardanzas pero el trabajo me mata. XD**

**Pero Ustedes lo Valen.**

**0-0-0-0000-**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**Fórum y Comunidad:**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA:**

**Esta Historia es para mí Nee-chan Tsukimine, mi adorada hermana y princesa pervertida.**

**Con amor para ti, sabes que eres genial.**

**.**

**.**

**LIDER DEL CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**

**Aniyasha Saotome**

**Grupo : Irresistible naranja.**

**.**

**.**

**SEDUCIR, UNA MISION DE PLACER.**

**by**

**Aniyasha.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3.- ÉL Y ELLA NO SON LOS CORRECTOS.**

**.**

**.**

**Dicen que sexo de una noche es pasajero. Pero no en todos los casos el sexo es solo sexo. Puede que haya algo más que sexo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Kushina paseaba por la aldea del remolino, dos días había estado encerrada en su cuarto por orden de su padre. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles, pateaba todo tipo de cosas que se encontraba por el camino. Frustrada, desesperada y completamente enojada con la vida.

Injusticia…

Ella había logrado algo insólito y sorprendente, ganarle al rayo amarillo de konoha. Sin embargó era su hermano quien recibió el crédito de tal Azaña. El idiota de Kem se paseaba por la aldea presumiendo de ser el mejor.

Sus pasos la llevaron a los campos de entrenamiento, donde el susodicho de su hermano se encontraba alardeando de la victoria de ella.

Kushina negó con la cabeza, al escuchar la supuesta batalla que tuvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No es tan rápido como dicen — aseguro Kem, al grupo de jóvenes ninjas que estaban ahí reunidos — me costó un poco de trabajo, pero pude demostrarle que era el mejor — alardeaba zarandeando las manos en el aire.

—Eres el ninja más fuerte de la aldea — aseguró su amigo Ateo.

Kem sonrió ampliamente y asintió ante el grupo.

Soy el mejor, nadie me puede superar.

Kushina se abrió paso entre ellos y llego enfrente de su hermano, con la cara roja de coraje ante las palabras de él.

—Te reto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el tono de sus ojos tan parecidos pero diferentes a la veces centellaron.

—No tengo por qué perder el tiempo con mi hermanita pequeña — sonrió — he terminado, vámonos.

Pero antes de dar un paso, Kushina ataco.

Kem apenas pudo esquivar el golpe, la encaro enojado y también la ataco.

La pelea fue rápida, la pelirroja estaba tan alterada que exploto todo su chakra, con movimientos agiles y certeros, golpeo primero a su hermano en la mandíbula, después le dio un codazo en el estomago y termino por patearlo en el trasero.

Él , voló por el campo de entrenamiento y se golpeo con un poste de árbol.

Kushina se acerco hasta donde estaba su hermano herido.

—Nunca presumas lo que no eres.

Pasó a lado de todos los amigos de Kem, con la frente en alto y dejando claro que ese presumido era simplemente palabras. Sus pasos la llevaron al bosque.

Caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sabia que su padre le reclamaría tal comportamiento y la encerraría de nuevo.

Unos brazos la abrazaron y ella empezó a forcejear. Era raro que la tomaran desprevenida.

—Kushina tranquilízate —él la acorralo mas y la volteo para sonreírle abiertamente — ¿ese es el trato que merece tu novio?

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida enfrente de ella estaba Senaku, su novio. Quien la miraba con esos ojos jades brillosos, su cabello negro perfectamente peinado.

—Es difícil sorprenderte — la soltó de su abrazo y la miro fijamente — te peleaste con tu familia ¿verdad?

Ella no terminaba de creer lo que sus ojos veían. por kami, se había olvidado por completo de él.

Senaku se acerco a ella, sus manos la acercaron y ella alzo la mirada. Los labios rosados siempre fueron la adicción de él. Por lo que no tardo en besar a su novia.

Kushina abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero después los cerró y se entrego al beso.

Ellos dos eran novios desde hace un año.

La falta de aliento hizo que se separaran, mirándose ambos con sentimientos tan diferentes.

Ella con culpabilidad y él con amor.

Te invito a comer — la agarro de la mano y la encamino rumbo a la aldea, pero noto que ella no quería, la miro — ¿Qué te sucede?

No quiero ir — esquivo su mirada y se fijo en sus sandalias.

Vamos a nuestro escondite entonces — dio vuelta y se perdieron en el bosque.

La pelirroja no dejaba de observar sus manos juntas, la piel tostada de él contrastaba con la suya. Alzo su mirada al rostro de su novio. Senaku era muy apuesto, era lo mejor de la aldea, un gran ninja. Muchas mujeres querían con él, pero ella logro conquistarlo, aun no siendo tan femenina.

Ambos llegaron rápidamente a una cueva que estaba atrás de una cascada. Era el refugio de ambos, cuando querían estar solos y ser melosos con ellos sin estar a la vista de curiosos que pudieran verlo.

El lugar se encontraba algo empolvado. Senaku comenzó a limpiar el futon donde se sentaban y prendió el fuego iluminando la cueva, la cual estaba decorada con tapices de colores. Todo era muy rustico, sin embargo para ellos dos había sido su mundo de escape a todo.

Kushina veía el lugar con unos nuevos ojos, el santuario ya no le daba la seguridad que antes sentía al estar ahí. Vio como Senaku se sentaba y movió sus manos para que lo acompañara.

Dudosa ella por su falta de interés se sentó a lado de él muy incómoda.

—Estas muy seria — sus ojos verdes brillaron con preocupación — ¿Qué te sucede?

Al mirarse, Kushina no soporto y desvió la mirada centrándose en el fuego.

—Hice algo que no debí de haber hecho — soltó de pronto y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Él la escuchaba atentamente.

Sé que tu padre te castigo.

Ella asintió y reunió valor para seguir hablando.

Escuche lo que planeaba en contra de la aldea Konoha, y me decidí a intervenir, era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que era mejor que Kem pero…— suspiro con frustración — no resultaron las cosas como las había planeado.

Senaku miraba la tención del cuerpo de su novia. Y la abrazo. Él conocía perfectamente la necesidad que Kushina sentía por la aceptación de su padre.

—Puede de que sea el líder de la aldea, pero es un tonto por no reconocer a la excelente hija que tiene — noto que ella no correspondía el abrazo y la soltó —tú fuiste la que salvo a la aldea ¿verdad?

Si — su voz se torno ronca y se perdió en los recuerdos que no la abandonaban y la habían cambiado para siempre — derrote al Hokage de Konoha, obtuve los pergaminos — lo seduje, lo ultimo no lo dijo pero lo pensó.

El pelinegro acarició el cabello de ella de forma amorosa, obteniendo la atención de esos ojos violeta viendo.

—Si alguien podía lograr esa misión imposible eres tu — dijo cariñosamente — la ninja mas imprevista e ingeniosa de la aldea — sonrió aun mas — ¿me dirás la técnica que usaste? — pregunto curioso.

Pero ella voltio el rostro y cerro los puños. Lo seduje, fueron sus pensamientos, esa técnica invencible ninja con la que había derrotado a uno de los más fuertes kages, era la seducción, utilizar su cuerpo para obtener lo que deseaba. Claro eso no se lo podía decir a su novio, al cual quería mucho y que él la amaba. No podía decir la traición que cometió hacia él para obtener el reconocimiento de su padre y de la aldea. No se había dado cuenta que sacrifico el amor puro de ellos dos.

Senaku estaba incomodo por tal comportamiento de Kushina, ella debería de estar brincando y contándole su misión con lujo de detalles, sin embargo estaba triste y apagada. Volvió a abrazarla, pero encontró su rostro y la beso.

Ella se tenso pero su cuerpo reaccionó a la familiaridad de la persona a quien besa. Siempre le había encantado las sensaciones que Senaku le producía por el cuerpo. Sus lenguas empezaron a danzar en una sincronía perfecta. La pasión comenzó a florecer y él la tumbo en el futon , quedando encima de ella.

Últimamente su relación se hacía más intima, y marcaria el siguiente pasó.

Kushina trato de responder como antes lo hacía, con ansiedad. Sin embargo algo faltaba, algo estaba mal. Sintió los besos de él por su clavícula, la mano derecha cerca estaba encima de su seno. Cerró los ojos queriendo disfrutar las caricias sobre su cuerpo. Cuando el chaleco ninja fue quitado y solo quedo en su blusa de red, contuvo el aliento.

Senaku estaba miro la blusa tan ajustada y casi perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Pero se contuvo y busco nuevamente los labios de ella.

Sin embargo sus manos comenzaron a masajear el pecho de la pelirroja. Después se dirigió hasta donde la falda llegaba. Cuando procedía a subirla y tocarla…

Ella lo empujo con mucha fuerza…

Él la miro extrañado y confundido. Su respiración estaba alterada.

—¿Qué sucede? — pero olvido todo cuando vio como ella ocultaba su rostro en sus manos y comenzaba a llorar, se quedo donde estaba. Se tranquilizo y la dejo llorar — amor — se acerco lentamente y la abrazo, se le rompió el corazón al escucharla llorar con tanto sentimiento.

Lo siento, yo… —trataba de explicarse en un mar de lagrimas.

—Kushina está bien, no hay problema — él acariciaba su cabello con ternura — me debo de disculpar yo por actuar precipitadamente, no te preocupes, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Te amo, y tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Cuando lo hagamos será nuestra primera vez juntos, ambos conoceremos lo que es perder la virginidad — trato de sonar alegre, pero en su interior ocultaba su preocupación.

Pero las palabras consoladoras de él, le recordaron a Kushina su infidelidad. Le recordaron que ella ya no era virgen, que había destruido algo hermoso. Pero lo más preocupante de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Minato Namikaze parecía haberla aprisionado de alguna manera. Cuando sintió las caricias de otro sobre su cuerpo, no le produjo algo más que cierta repulsión. Por kami, era Senaku, el chico de sus sueños. Con lágrimas en los ojos siguió llorando. Todo había cambiado y por más que escuchaba las palabras de el pelinegro diciéndole que estaría todo bien. Sabía que era una mentira, su estomago se comprimía y cuando eso sucedía, algo malo pasaba.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Sus ojos azules veían el letrero del lugar con cierto nerviosismo.

Minato, nadie te reconocerá — Jiraiya hablaba de forma paternal, queriendo ayudar a su casi Hijo — cambiaste el tono de tu cabello a uno Negro y te peinaste diferente — decía mirándolo de cerca — además de que tu mirada no es la misma de siempre — comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde había llevado a Minato — últimamente eres alguien diferente a lo que eres.

A él no le gustaban las palabras dichas por su ex Sensei, le siguió el paso aun renuente de acompañarlo a tal lugar.

No obtendremos nada al venir aquí — fueron las palabras secas de él.

La mirada negra se centro nuevamente en la azul. Ambos se detuvieron afuera del establecimiento.

—háblame con mas reste niño — su voz se torno dura — tu comportamiento es grave, no se cuántas veces te he dicho que el sexo solo es sexo. Pero tu arranque de pasión te esta consumiendo por dentro y te pierdes — se cruzo de brazos en una postura de muralla — te he traído a un burdel, el mejor que conozco para que te libres de esa obsesión. Tienes que estar con otra mujer — fue su sentencia —debes de aprender a gozar de tu cuerpo sin obsesionarte por tu primer revolcón.

Minato levanto la vista enojado por las palabras de Jiraiya y leyó las letras doradas. Chicas hermosas.

—Según tu experiencia — dijo burlonamente él — necesitó mas sexo para olvidarme de cómo perdí mi virginidad y con quien la perdí — su cara era fría, tanto como la del líder Uchiha — sé lo que quiero Jiraiya — afirmo — nada conseguirás al traerme a este lugar.

El peliblanco lo miro firmemente.

—aras lo que te pido Minato, si no funciona llevaremos a cabo tu plan.

Ambos asintieron y entraron al lugar de perversión.

El ambiente estaba en su apogeo, la música y las chicas se veían en la pasarela.

— ¡Aquí esta su papi— grito Jiraiya , llamando la atención de las chicas del lugar.

Quienes no tardaron nada en reconocerlo y comenzaron a rodearlos.

Minato miro a su alrededor con cierto fastidio. El comportamiento del peliblanco era muy pervertido.

—Isi — Jiraiya levanto al aire a una rubia de ojos cafés — he traído a un amigo.

La mujer lo miro asombro. El joven era muy apuesto

Encantada — su voz melodiosa fue escuchada perfectamente por el joven.

Minato estaba sonrojado.

Necesita el servicio especial, preséntale a todas tus chicas.

Isi asintió y reunió a las chicas en la pasarela.

Minato y Jiraiya se sentaron en el lugar clave para apreciar a las hermosuras del lugar. Quienes no dejaban nada a la imaginación con la ropa que llevan. Las telas eran transparentes, diminutas y enseñaban los atributos perfectos. Todas comenzaron a bailar sensualmente enfrenté de ellos, haciendo una pasarela.

Las caderas, los pechos se movían rítmicamente a los compas de la música de fondo.

Sin embargo, los ojos azules de él, no mostraban nada más que frialdad. No le llamaban la atención los cuerpos casi desnudos que veía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Siempre había sido así con las mujeres, reconocía la hermosura de ellas, pero no despertaba su interés. Por eso cuando encontró a Kushina no pudo evitar caer en el hechizo de la seducción.

Su cuerpo se tenso cuando enfrente de él apareció una pelirroja con ojos claros. El cabello largo y vivo lo hizo despertar. Ella le sonrió coquetamente al notar que él la miraba con interés y se bajo de la tarima sentándose en sus piernas.

Él no puso objeción a tal confianza por parte de ella. Los ojos claros color miel le sonrieron. Miro su boca pequeña pintada y ella aprovecho la cercanía para besar al guapísimo hombre que tenía a su lado, se sentía bien ser la elegida.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza, dentro de todas las mujeres hermosas que había en ese harem escogió a una pelirroja. Eso no le gusto. Pero a lo mejor su ex alumno era de esos hombres que tenían un gusto específico para las mujeres.

Minato se dejo llevar con el beso, y ella se acomodo mejor sintiendo la erección prominente entre sus nalgas. Ambos gimieron. La sangre hervía, ella le sonrió.

—Vamos, te llevare a un lugar mas cómodo — lo arrastro a escaleras arriba. Rumbo a su habitación.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

.

.

Minato entro al lugar no muy seguro de lo que hacía. El lugar era una habitación muy cómoda, y su atención se centro en la gran cama que estaba enfrente de él, donde la pelirroja se encontraba sentada esperándolo con ansias.

—Mi nombre es Nico — dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—No interesa — se acerco a ella y comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando su dorso desnudo, tenía que llevar a cabo esa misión. Tener sexo y olvidarse de la obsesión que lo consumía.

Nico sonrió ante las ansias que él sentía. Por lo que se recostó por completo en la cama y espero a que él se reuniera con ella.

Minato la cubrió con su cuerpo, aun tenia los pantalones puestos. Su mirada devoró a la mujer que tenia debajo de él. Ella lo atrojo en un beso húmedo y el correspondió con pasión.

Mordían y jugueteaban, ambos estaban calientes. Ella se atrevió a llegar a donde estaba su pantalón y comenzó a quitarlo, quería sentir ese miembro sin que la ropa estorbara.

Él se dejo llevar, sintió los besos por su cuerpo, por su dorso, sintió las caricias en su parte intima atreves de la ropa. Estaba ansioso, pero su mente lo traiciono…

—Kushina — dijo entrecortadamente cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su sexo.

Los ojos claros de Nico lo miraron sorprendido.

—No soy ella — entonces se maldijo internamente porque los ojos azules la miraron como si por primera vez la viera a ella.

Él se retiro y comenzó a ponerse la ropa

—Seré quien quieras que sea — propuso ella.

Esto fue un error — la miro ahí tendida, era hermosa y de seguro podría haber disfrutado mucho, pero él quería algo más. Sabía que Kushina le había despertado algo más que sexo, lo toco de una manera más profundamente, y solo descansaría consigo mismo hasta tenerla y saber que fue lo que hizo con él.

El abandono el cuarto, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió del lugar, rumbo a una misión.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Kushina llego tarde de una misión, por fin su padre después de un mes de tenerla sin misiones la había mandado a hacer algo sencillo, pero tuvo actividad.

Sus pasos cansados se dirigieron a la habitación de tonos pasteles, abrió su cuarto con una pesadez en el cuerpo. Lo que más deseaba era dormir, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche. Así que entro sin prender la luz de su habitación, su mirada estaba ensoñador. Se tallo los ojos dejo su mochila tirada en algún lugar y se derrumbo en su cama.

Todo hasta ahí estaba bien, cuando de repente siente a alguien encima de ella.

Un maldito sueño, porque no podía ser posible que él estuviera en su cuarto.

—Kushina, me extrañaste —

La voz ronca de Minato le produjo a la pelirroja un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — el sueño fue olvidado.

Minato simplemente se acomodo mejor cubriéndola con su persona. Encarcelándola entre sus brazos. La intimidad de la posición hizo que ella se sonroja y él disfruto del calor corporal de ella.

—He venido por ti — fue todo lo que dijo antes de inclinarse y besarla furiosamente.

Este era el sabor correcto, este era el cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección con él. Le mordió el labio para que ella lo dejara entrar y la beso, con todas esas ansias que tenía en todo su ser.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.—

.

.

Un agradecimiento especial a Senaku por permitirme utilizar su nombre. Gracias hermanito y otra a mi querida hermana Jess, tu apoyo es único, mil gracias, te lo compensare.

S i lo se ¬¬ raro y lo deje en la mejor parte XD.

Pero era necesario este capítulo para entender la vida de ellos. Jajajjaj.

El siguiente esta que para que les cuento, jajajjaj, por fin llego Minato por ella y va por todo.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta que les encante lo que escribo, sus palabras me animan muchisisiisismo. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Sayo nos leemos…


	4. él esta aqui, vino por mi

Ni hao.- yo aquí reportándome con la parte de la continuación, desafortunadamente, tengo un mundo de cosas que me han impedido terminar bien este capitulo, el mal tiempo es una de ellas, nos está por pegar el huracán, e impedirá que tenga internet y están comenzando a desalojarnos del trabajo. En mi casa no hay señal en mi ban, el fin de semana, no sé como lo pasare y tengo que atender a la familia.

Sin embargo, yo prometí desde ayer subir la continuación de esta historia para hacer las paces con mi querida hermana TSUKIMINE.

**Quisiera siempre poder escribir para ustedes y no dejar tanto tiempo sin continuación pero la vida real es injusta con mi tiempo, cada dia es mas difícil actualizar, aun asi, a pesar de todo hago lo que puedo XD y aquí estoy, tratando de no fallarles por que amo al ´publico, sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz.**

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**SEDUCIR UNA MISION DE PLACER**

**BY **

**ANIYASHA.**

**.**

**.**

**ÉL ESTA AQUÍ, VINO POR MI.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

El placer del beso intenso en el que estaban envueltos ahogaba cualquier palabra. El sentimiento de desesperación era mutuo, los cuerpos encajaron a la perfección como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Kushina no se dejo intimidar por la agresión con que Minato la beso. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que la asustaría, por lo contrario una furia desconocida vibraba en ella. _Lo odiaba_, por hacerla sentir tan pérdida en estos días.

La respiración era agitada, los cuerpos estaban calientes, dejaron de besarse y se contemplaron fijamente, evaluándose.

-¿No deberías de estar aquí?.- susurro Kushina, siendo consciente de que su aliento se mezclaba con el de él.

Minato sonrió sin sentimiento alguno. Sus ojos azules de un tono eléctrico eran indescriptibles.

Kushina se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que con una sola mirada le hiciera templar el cuerpo.

-me conmueve tu preocupación por mi.- dijo sarcásticamente, inclinándose más y encerrando su cara en el cuello de ella, no pudo evitar que le embriagara el olor a jazmín.

La peli roja sintiendo los besos en su cuello, ladeo el rostro, la sensación era exquisita, prohibida, pero celestial, no hago un gemido cuando sintió como el quitaba parte de la blusa y deja expuesto su pecho.

La mirada hambrienta del rubio se centro en el montículo que se encontraba en sus manos, lo froto suavemente y con gran satisfacción masculina noto como el pezón se ponía duro al contacto. Quería probar, el sabor de los pechos de Kushina, lo había necesitado con desesperación, era una droga todo el cuero de esa mujer. Nunca había sentido que se enardecía tanto, que podía sentir muchas cosas a la vez. Todo era perturbador pero mágico. No perdió mas el tiempo, su boca llego al pecho izquierdo y con la lengua comenzó a recorrerlo.

Kushina desesperada por la sensación vibrosa, no podía mantenerse quieta, quería tocarlo, sentía la necesitad de tocarlo, moría si no lo tenía. Por lo que sus manos comenzaron a meterse dentro de la camisa de él. Sus uñas arañaban la espalda de su amante. Y él gruñía de satisfacción.

Pronto la ropa estorbo, las caricias siguieron cada uno recorriendo con las manos el cuerpo del otro, era un juego sensual y atrevido, ninguno quería perder. Ambos masajeaban, besaban y lamian lo que pudiera estar a su alcance.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. El juego término cuando Minato no aguanto más solo acariciar y recibir caricias, por lo que de una forma algo brusca se acomodo en medio de las piernas de Kushina y arrecio con todo su poder.

Ella simplemente gimió, y arqueo el cuerpo, estaba más que preparada. Completamente mojada, excitada a no más poder. El placer fue exquisito, salvaje, nada tierno, sino una embestida brutal, pero satisfactoria para ambos. Los cuerpos se movían en un vaivén rítmico, el placer los derritió, el cielo era poco, murieron por un momento en los brazos del otro.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos, siendo un solo ser, se contemplaron, nada de palabras, ni movimientos, lo que los unía era algo más.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Minato apareció en una cortina de humo, en el cuarto en el que se hospedaba en el remolino. Encendió la lámpara cerca de su cama para darse cuenta que su Sensei esta recostado en ella, con una fea mirada.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-No soy un niño que tenga que dar explicaciones.- comenzó a quitarse las sandalias y se sentó en la cama.

La mirada oscura de Jiraiya lo escaneo por completo.

-¡estás loco!.- grito de forma acusadora.- te la cogiste nuevamente.

Tan rápido como un rayo le tapo la boca a su exsensei y sin darse cuenta como había saca un kunai y lo amenazaba en la garganta.

-No te refieras a ella de ese modo.- cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones por la mirada sorprendida de Jiraiya retiro la mano. Alborotándose el cabello, comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.- ¿crees que lo planee?.- Él negó con la cabeza.- quería simplemente asustarla, recriminarle, pero sin darme cuenta la estaba besando, y me devolvió el beso, y …- no encontraba palabras para decir lo que había pasado.- una cosa, llevo a la otro y después, había tanto calor, me quemaba, me consumía y no pude evitar tomarla…- dijo en un susurro.

-Estas mal Minato.- su voz fue fría y dura.- me sorprende mucho tu compartimiento, no piensas razonable, haces cosas que nunca arias.- vio como su casi hijo lo miraba perturbado.- estas en la casa del padre de la muchacha, eres Hokage y según tu viniste aquí para buscar paz, pero tus verdaderas intenciones fueron otras. Tus actos demuestran lo que hay en tu corazón.- negó con la cabeza.- si no te cuidas morirás, estas en la boca del lobo y pides ser comido.- se paró de la cama y se encamino a la salida del cuarto.- esta locura tiene que acabar.

Frustrado se tiro en la cama el rubio, aun sentía el calor de los besos de Kushina y solo pensarlo volvía a encenderse. Esto estaba muy mal. Tenía que encontrar la solución para todos estos problemas.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Kushina levántate.- grito su prima detrás de la puerta que estaba firmemente cerrada.- tienes que bajar a desayunar tenemos invitados. No tardes.

La peli roja se movió entre las mantas de sus sabanas, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, sonrió tontamente al recordar un sueño, no pudo haber pasado. Se arreglo como una princesa que según era, las visitas que su padre recibía en la mansión Uzumaki significaban que eran importantes, por un momento su mente le hizo pensar en que Minato realmente estaría ahí, pero después lo descarto, era imposible, decía mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión. Él nunca llegaría tan lejos.

Se termino de arreglar su cabello el cual estaba suelto y adornado únicamente con una peineta de flor y abrió la puerta corrediza para adentrarse al comedor.

En parte principal se encontraba su padre que la veía con desagrado, algo curioso, ya que debió de haberse tranquilizado hace tiempo. No tomando importancia termino por adentrarse al lugar, voltio curiosa a ver quién era el invitado de su padre y se quedo, petrificada MINATO NAMIKAZE si estaba en su casa.

Se quedo estática sin caminar, sintiendo como la mirada azul la desnudaba. No podía moverse.

-Buen día amor.- dijo senaku parándose hasta donde estaba, la beso fugazmente y la llevo a lado suyo.

Minato apretó los puños, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ELLA TENIA NOVIO, fulmino con la mirada al chico, quien estaba por completo concentrado en la peli roja.

NADIEN LE QUITABA ALGO A MINATO CUANDO LE PERTENECIA. Y MENOS SI ERA SU MAXIMA OBSECION, KUSHINA.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo se, muy raro ¬¬

Aprovecho la ocasión para pedir su apoyo con la historia pecado, es un naruhina, estoy en una batalla campal con otra gran hermana mia. Y necesito comentarios para ganar, asi que plis apóyenme XD, asi estare al mil, para actualizar mas perversión.

Tsukimine, es algo a nada, te quiero no lo olvides.

Mil gracias por todo, a cada uno por leer.


	5. un desastroso desayuno

Ni hao, publico querido aquí continuando con mis historias, poco a poco actualizare. Mil disculpa por las tardanzas.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

Segundo aniversario

Estamos de fiesta.

.

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA

Historia para Tsukimine

Mi más tierna hermanita.

.

.

Club lado oscuro naranja

Grupo facebook

Mi camino ninja (Naruhina)

.

.

.

_**Seducir, una misión de placer **_

_**By **_

_**Aniyasha**_

_Capitulo Cinco: _

_Un Desastroso Desayuno_

.

.

.

-¿Que fue todo eso?.- pregunto furioso Senaku a Kushina.

-No sé de que hablas.- negó rotundamente apurando sus pasos para alejarse rápidamente de la casa principal y perderse por el bosque. El desayuno fue todo un fiasco.

Senaku la siguió, y la acorralo contra un árbol. Miro furioso a su novia y ella solo esquivo su mirada verde, no pudo evitar morderse los labios, _todo era desconcertante_.

-¿Qué no sabes nada?- reclamo nuevamente el pelinegro.- no soy ningún estúpido Kushina.- aseguro él.- ese maldito afeminado dio a entender su interés en ti, se reconocer cuando un hombre anda en búsqueda de algo mas.- su voz cambio a una más seria.- ¿dime como venciste a esé?- le apretó los brazos de una forma ruda.- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de vencerlo?.- alzo la voz.-¡dímelo maldita sea!.

La vergüenza cruzo por el rostro de la pelirroja, alzo su mirada violeta pero volvió a esquivar la mirada de su novio, como podía ella decirle algo, _era más que obvio lo que hizo Minato, él se encargo de aplastar cualquier duda que hubiera tenido su padre y su novio con sus insinuaciones en el comedor, el desayuno fue un desastre._

-El que calla.- la soltó y la empujo entre los matorrales del bosque.- otorga.- la miro con tantos sentimientos, lo había traicionado.- pensé que realmente me amabas, me lo habías jurado y me lo habías demostrado.- sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lo que parecía lagrimas.- te amo, y tu traición me duele.

-Senaku yo…

-No digas nada Kushina, no creo que tengas alguna escusa válida para lo que hiciste.

Ella se levanto del suelo, el prendedor que sostenía sus cabellos rojos quedo tirado. _Estaba triste, se sentía tan desesperada._

-Quería que mi padre me reconociera, quería ayudar a la aldea, quería…- no pudo terminar de dar sus explicaciones por que él se adelanto y quedo justo cerca de ella, la respiración de ambos se mezclaba.

-y por eso dejaste que te follara.- por primera vez él le hablaba de una manera cruel y grosera.- te convertiste en una puta por un reconocimiento que nunca llegara.- al ver la mirada brillosa y las lagrimas contenidas en su bello rostro dejo de herirla. Dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ella.

-Senaku… - dijo en un susurro, Kushina quedo parada ahí en medio del bosque, herida por las verdades y consecuencias de sus actos.

El viento soplo anunciando una tormenta.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Eres un estúpido, no piensas en lo que haces, un idiota, te has vuelto loco.

-¡Basta ya Jiraiya!.- exclamo Minato, quien llevaba media hora escuchando todos los insultos que su ex sensei se le había ocurrido, pero la verdad era que merecía cada palabra.

El sennin se acerco a Minato con una furia contenida.

-Lo arruinaste todo Minato.- dijo sereno.- ¿en qué pensabas?

_En nada,_ fueron los pensamientos del rubio quien cerró los ojos y trato de relajar el cuerpo, se acostó en su cama sin darle importancia a la furia del Sensei.

-Soy todo lo que me has dicho.- reconoció él.- no soporte verla con ese noviecito suyo.- su voz se torno fría.- no me pude controlar.

-lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, dejaste muy en claro tu interés por ella, debería uno ser muy ciego y pendejo para no notarlo.- suspiro fuerte.- la verdad es que si yo hubiera sido el padre de la muchacha estarías muerto en este mismo instante.

El rubio suspiro frustrado, había cometido muchos errores, no se reconocía a sí mismo_, ¿Dónde quedo ese control del cual presumía?., había leído en los ojos de Kushina una súplica, pero al ver como ese noviecito suyo le sonreía, la tocaba, la miraba, despertó en él ese sentimiento de celos, una bestia que lo comía._

Recuerdos del desastroso desayuno…

Kushina se sentó en su lugar de costumbre sintiendo que era el lugar de los acusados, todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella. En su padre pudo leer la advertencia, sabía que está molesto por tener al enemigo en su mesa. El dicho Hokage la miraba con unos ojos fríos, llenos de algo que no podía descifrar, pero reparo que miraba también a Senaku, ahí sí pudo leer el azul de sus ojos, quería matarlo. Y el viejo pervertido que lo acompañaba no dejaba tampoco de mirarla, la oscuridad de su mirada indicaba que ella era la culpable de esta situación.

Senaku ajeno al ambiente tenso le toco la mano a ella y le sonrió con ternura.

-No sabía que tenías novio, Kushina.- la voz fría y cínica de Minato atrajo la atención de todos.

Ella frunció el seño.

-No le interesa.- su boca no pudo evitar la réplica de una manera tajante.

El rubio sonrió y miro a Senaku, como si este fuera el ninja más inferior de la tierra.

-Muy cierto, no hubieron muchas palabras en esa ocasión en que tuvimos...- sonrió fríamente.- nuestro encuentro.

Ella apretó la mano, cerrándola en un puño.

Los ojos verdes de Senaku se centraron en el Hokage.

-Déjame felicitarte por tu novia.- Minato alzo la copa que tenía en sus manos.- es una mujer inolvidable.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kushina.

-Lo sé.- aseguro Senaku, centro su atención en el Hokage y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, supo que este estaba celoso. Eso lo irrito, miro a Kushina quien le lanzaba miradas de odio a ese afeminado y cuando los ojos violetas se centraron en él, pudo apreciar el terror.

-Ellos están a punto de casarse.- dijo de repente el padre de Kushina, quien interior mente sonrió al ver como el Hokage se atragantaba al recibir la noticia.- en menos de un mes, mi pequeña será la mujer de Senaku.

Se escucho como se quebró la copa de vidrio de las manos de Minato, todo el mundo presente en el comedor contuvo el aliento.

-Disculpe Hokage.- dijo en tono burlón el padre de Kushina.- esas copas son tan sensibles, se rompen al menor movimiento.

Minato sonrió con frialdad.

-Muy cierto, todo puede suceder en cualquier momento, todas las cosas se pueden romper.

Senaku no comento nada al igual que Kushina, pero se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía…

La voz fuerte y decidida del peliblanco, saco de sus recuerdos a Minato.

-Prepara tus cosas Minato.- sentenció Jiraiya.- te voy a sacar de aquí antes que cabes tu propia tumba.- vio que él iba a objetar.- mi deber como ninja de la aldea de Konoha es cuidar y velar por el Hokage y pienso cumplir mi misión aun que tu no lo desees.- dicho esto se retiro del lugar.

Los ojos azules contemplaron el techo de su habitación, _era prisionero de sus pasiones._

_._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Si tenía duda alguna de cómo habías derrotado al Hokage ahora ya no la tengo.-El padre de Kushina la miraba con desprecio.- yo no sabía que querrías ser una prostituta en tus misiones, de haberlo sabido te abría mandado hace mucho a cumplir ese tipo de misión.

-Padre, yo…

-¡cállate!.- sus ojos violetas brillaban de furia.

Kushina miraba con impotencia y frustración como su padre recorría caminando con pasos apresurados la biblioteca, daba vueltas como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Ella agacho la mirada y siguió parada expuesta al estado de furia de su padre.

-Una prostituta.- dijo nuevamente y se encaro a esa chiquilla.- ¡eso es lo que eres! y lo que todos comienzan a decir, eres imprudente y caíste tan bajo con el enemigo.

Los ojos violetas de ellas no pudieron contener las lágrimas.

-yo solo quería tu aceptación… padre, quería tu reconocimiento.- su voz apagada se escuchaba en el lugar.

-¡Al demonio con todo eso!, lo único que hiciste fue atraer al enemigo, siempre he deseado ver la aldea de Konoha destruida y nunca lo hemos logrado, el Hokage es fuerte y su sistema es impenetrable.- sus ojos brillaron al ver como la actitud rebelde de su hija cambiaba por una sumisa.

-si pudiera hacer algo por usted, por la aldea lo aria, si pudiera destruir a Konoha lo aria.- dijo ella alzando la mirada perdida, tratando de detener las palabras hirientes de su padre.

Él se puso de espaldas y miro el fue que había en la habitación, el silencio reinaba y sabia que consumía a su hija. No pudo evitar pensar que las cosas salían mejor de lo que él esperaba.

-Hay algo que puede reivindicar tu honor.

Kushina alzo la mirada esperanzada a su padre. Él le sonrió con fingida amabilidad y cariño…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Aun con el mal tiempo, Jiraiya apresuro todo para partir esa misma noche, se llevaría a Minato aun que él no quería.

Estaban en la entrada de la aldea despidiéndose del líder cuando la alarma sonó.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Minato.

Él Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

-Nada importante. Tratare de pensar en sus propuestas Hokage.- dijo fríamente.

La mirada azul y violeta se miraba retándose ambos.

-Vamos antes de que empeore el tiempo.- fue la recomendación de Jiraiya para romper el ambiente.

Minato voltio a ver a su alrededor quería mirarla, pero no encontró nada.

Los ninjas de Konoha partieron.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Ella corría apresuradamente, estaba sucia y lastimada, pudo ocultarse entre las sombras de una cueva, su corazón latía rápidamente.

Alguien entro y por fin pudo atraparla, ella comenzó a batallar entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilízate, soy yo.

La voz fue reconocida por ella.

Minato la observo por varios minutos.

-¿Todo es tu maldita culpa?.- le reprocho la pelirroja.

-No entiendo.

-Ahora soy una forastera que ha traicionado a su aldea con su peor enemigo.- le reprocho, sus ojos violetas se concentraron en la entrada de la cueva.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.- dijo Minato atrayendo su atención.- ya me encargué de darles una pista falsa. Estas a salvo.

Una bofetada fue el pago que recibió Minato. Asombrado la miraba con tantos sentimientos.

Ella se encamino a la salida de la cueva sin decir nada. Pero él le impidió avanzar, agarrándole la mano y jalándola a él.

-Si sales te van a encontrar.

-Ya he pensado las cosas y es mejor entregarme.- sus ojos eran del color de su cabello, rojos de tanto llorar.- quiero que sepas lo has hecho magníficamente. Mi familia sabe lo sucedido, como fue que te gane, mi padre de puta no me baja, mi novio a terminado conmigo, mi vida se fue al desastre, tu venganza ha sido cobrada, estarás feliz.

Él la miro por un largo rato, ella estaba indefensa y acusada de traición según sabia por que le pregunto a los ninjas que la perseguía.

-Es mejor morir con dignidad, me entregare y ya no me dolerá nada.

Minato la abrazo fuertemente, él había sido el causante de que ella estuviera así, escucho los sollozos por parte de ella, y su corazón se rompió, se había comportado como un estúpido, él no deseaba que nada malo le pasara y no permitiría que nadie la tocara.

-Ven conmigo a Konoha.

Kushina rompió el abrazo y lo miro como si estuviera completamente loco.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.

-Padre no entiendo muy bien lo que dices.- Kem se quejo nuevamente.- Kushina es ¿amiga? O ¿enemiga?

-Tu hermana es una Uzumaki.- y sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí, mis queridos lectores XD

Si lo se me quedo super raro XD,

Quejas o sugerencias con mi imaginación.

Quiero decirles y agradecerles que me esperen con las continuaciones, me pondré al corriente poco a poco .

Mil gracias por leer, sus comentarios me inspiran y me alientan. Me hacen muy feliz, los quiere Aniyasha.


	6. aun que no quieras

Ni hao.- iniciando el año con actualizaciones pendientes. XD. Mi propósito de año nuevo es ponerme al corriente en todo y terminar las historias pendientes. Solo pido un poco de paciencia XD. Así que aquí me tienen de nuevo.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

FORUM Y COMUNIDAD

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

.

.

FELIZ AÑO MIS QUERIDAS HERMANAS Y HERMANITOS.

.

.

SEDUCIR UNA MISION DE PLACER.

BY

Aniyasha.

.

.

Capitulo 6.

.

.

Quieras o no.

.

.

.

_-Ven conmigo a Konoha._

Sus palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar. Pero era lo que él realmente deseaba. Quería protegerla y sobretodo tenerla cerca. El calor de su cuerpo lo envolvía en el abrazo en que estaban. La sola presencia de ella, ahí en esa cueva lo llenaba de ansiedad.

Kushina rompió el abrazo y lo miro como si fuera un demente. _Y quizás tuviera razón._ Pero él siempre obtenía lo que deseaba y en estos momentos su prioridad era Kushina. La quería a ella. Y no abría poder humano que le impidiera tenerla.

-Es una locura lo que dices.- se seco las lagrimas con las manos y trato de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso. Sintió como las piernas flaqueaban y antes de caer en el frío suelo de tierra, Minato logro agarrarla.- no iré contigo, no deseó seguir siendo tu puta.

Las palabras de ella destiladas con odio y rencor le hirieron. Aun así, la cargo cuando perdió la inconciencia. Claro que iría con él. Aun que no lo deseará.

.

.

.

Jiraiya se acerco a la cueva con una habilidad para no ser detectado. Fue testigo del enojo de la chica, de la propuesta de su ex discípulo. Y también fue testigo de la mirada que Minato tenia en el rostro por aquella mujer que había logrado obsesionar. Si. Su estupido casi hijo, había caído victima de los bajos instintos carnales. La cargaba como si fuera el objeto mas preciado de su vida. Se había quitado la capa y la cubría amorosamente.

_Minato estaba perdido. _

Y él como su maestro, como su casi padre, como Ninja de la Hoja cuidaría al Hokage.

Esa mujer de cabellos de fuego no presagiaba nada bueno.

.

.

.

.

Minato llego hasta donde estaba el peliblanco.

-Ella vendrá con nosotros.- dijo firmemente, presionando más a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

La oscura mirada del sannin recayó en la chica.

-De nada servirá, si te digo que es una locura.

El rubio asintió.

-lo se.

-¿En calidad de que va?, ¿huésped? ¿Prisionera?...

-No, ella ingresara a Konoha como mi esposa.

-¡eso es imposible!.- bramo Jiraiya

Kushina se movió inquieta entre los brazos del Hokage. Pero no se despertó.

-No estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento.- dijo tranquilamente él.- tengo todo lo que necesito para hacer lo que deseó. Incluso nadie de los que ha venido con nosotros se negara a firmar como testigo de nuestra unión.

Jiraiya trato de tranquilizarse y hablar con lógica.

-¿Qué dirás a todos?. El consejo pedirá una explicación.

Minato se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-No tengo por que dar explicaciones de mi vida privada, tienen que aceptar mi decisión. Si no, que me sustituyan. Ellos siempre tratan de controlar todo, a veces me siento como un muñeco que quieren manejar. ¡Esta es mi decisión!.

-no. ¡es tu capricho!.- respondió con seriedad.- estas jugando con el bienestar de Konoha. Ella es un peligro, tú no sabes nada…

-¡Silencio!.- ordeno él.- tú como Ninja debes de acatar mis órdenes, así que lo siento, pero ella viene conmigo, como mi esposa. Le daré un lugar en la aldea. Se que con el tiempo ella comprenderá lo que yo ya se en este momento.

-de que estas completamente loco.- susurro con burla el sannin.

Minato paso a su lado sin decir nada.

.

.

.

Sus ojos pesaban tanto, pero sentía la necesidad de tomar agua. Poco a poco abrió lentamente sus pupilas, afortunadamente el lugar estaba poco alumbrado. Su lengua mojo sus labios resecos.

-Descansa.

La voz varonil era un susurro dulce y atrayente.

-agua.- dijo rasposa mente.

El liquido vital llego a sus labios como un bálsamo a su cuerpo seco. Sintió el recorrer del agua dándole vida nuevamente. Suspiro de satisfacción cuando por fin pudo saciar su sed. Aun así. La inconciencia se apodero nuevamente de ella.

Minato lleno la jarra nuevamente de agua y se sentó a lado de ella. Con un paño blanco recorrió el rostro de la pelirroja, quitando el sudor de la fiebre. Habían llegado a Konoha hace dos días y Kushina estaba en un estado de shock nervioso. Lo peor había pasado. Ahora solo quedaba una pequeña fiebre. Él cuidadosamente acomodo los mechones de su cabello rojo. Y se quedo contemplándola.

Parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa. Y pensó en lo que había hecho. Le destruyo la vida, cuando él no quería llegar a tal extremo. Sin embargo le daría una nueva existencia, si ella deseaba podía construir en Konoha un hogar a lado de él.

_Aun que sabia que convencerla, no seria nada fácil. _

.

.

.

.

Sintió sus fuerzas nuevamente y ahora bostezó. Un poco incomoda, trato de acurrucarse en la cama, pero al sentir ciertas cadenas en sus manos abrió los ojos.

-¡Demonios!.- chillo, jalando la cadena que la mantenía prisionera. Comenzó a batallar con ella.

-Te aras daño Kushina.- Minato entro con una tranquilidad al cuarto.

La Uzumaki dejo de batallar. Y miro con resentimiento genuino al rubio.

Él por su parte, al mirar el odio suspiro con frustración. _No seria fácil._

-puedo quitarte las cadenas si me prometes no escapar.- saco las llaves de su pantalón.

-no escapare.- se apresuro a decir.

Él sonrío ante las palabras dichas con burla y muy poco confiables.

-no te creo.

Ella gruño algo que él no entendió. Sin embargo el estomago de Kushina se hizo presente.

Minato sonrío y salio del cuarto en búsqueda de algo que sabia que le iba a gustar.

.

.

.

.

Minutos después el rubio entraba en la habitación con un gran plato.

Kushina reconoció el olor. Estuvo tentada a tirar lo que él le había puesto sobre la pequeña mesita encima de su cama. Pero al ver el ramen, sabia que seria un desperdicio y ella lo que necesitaba en estos momentos eran sus fuerzas. Por lo que ignorando la sonrisa provocativa de su anfitrión comió sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero al sentir el sabor de los fideos olvido todo. En su rostro se leyó claramente que la comida era de su gusto y no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Ante esto Minato quedó prendado de ella. Comía con muy poco delicadeza pero se veía que disfrutaba la comida y hacia unos sonidos tan eróticos. Que él se dio cuenta, de que ella al medio sentarse en la cama la sabana de seda se recorrió revelando el camisón de color rojo que él le había puesto. La vista de sus preciosos pechos fue algo hipnótico. Y después vinieron a él tantas imágenes. Y tantas cosas que deseaba hacer. No podía perder el control. Sabía que ella influenciaba mucho en él. Había decidido entrenar para encontrar la forma de esa atracción pudiera controlarla. Pero necesitaría demasiado entrenamiento al parecer. Por que solamente verla ahí, disfrutando de un plato de ramen medio vestida. El deseaba tantas y tantas cosas.

Respiro nuevamente y mantuvo a control lo poco de razonamiento que le quedaba y evito lanzarse a Kushina como si fuera un animal en celo. ¡Por kami!. Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de su forma de actuar. Él mismo sabía que debía frenar su comportamiento, Pero es que era algo mas fuerte que lo incitaba a mostrar un lado oculto de él Mismo Y que desconocía al Minato de ahora.

-otro. Pidió ella. Alzando el tazón vacío y mirándolo con una firmeza que lo hacia desearla mas.

La mirada azul y violeta se encontraron y solamente así ella se dio cuenta de lo que él miraba.

Sus ojos viajaron al camisón rojo que traía puesto y frunció el ceño. Ella no utilizaba ese tipo de cosas. El escote era profundo y los senos se le veían más de lo que ella mostrara al público. Alzo nuevamente su mirada y no se cubrió. No le daría el gusto de que ella se mostrara como una cobarde. Claro que no, por lo contrario se toco el camisón y sonrío al notar que la tela era realmente hermosa.

Y Minato dio media vuelta y salia rápidamente por otro tazón de ramen.

.

.

.

.

Después de seis platos Kushina Uzumaki volvía a sentirse como antes.

-No se quien lo prepare. Pero dile que es el mejor.

Minato asintió y ella lo miro interrogativamente.

-¿y bien?.- pregunto exaltada después de esperar casi cinco minutos y el rubio no decía nada.-¿se que soy tu prisionera? .- ella vio que él negaba con la cabeza. Y junto las manos enseñando las cadenas que la ataban a la cama. Aun que eran lo suficiente largas para que pudiera comer.

-era solo un método de precaución.

Ella frunció el seño e hizo un puchero con los labios.

-no se como comenzar a decirte que…

El cuerpo de él estaba rígido y ella sabía que estaba atorado. El rostro de él cambiaba de color y no podía explicarse. No conocía esta faceta pero se le hacia ridículo que uno de los hombres mas importantes del mundo Ninja se comportara de una forma tan … adorable… claro eso no lo reconocería en voz alta.

-no regresaras a tu aldea.

Ella se tenso pero no digo nada, siguió mirándolo detenidamente.

Minato carraspeo varias veces.

-nunca fue mi intención hacerte semejante daño. Aun que en mi defensa puedo alegar que son las consecuencias de tus actos.- vio que el tono violeta de sus ojos cambiaba a unos más intensos. él se sentó en la cama, aun que lejos de cualquier represaría por parte de la pelirroja.- así que te propongo que renueves tu vida aquí en Konoha.

Ella lo miro por varios segundos antes de contestar.

-¿seria para ti fácil dejar todo e iniciar en otra parte?

Él negó rotundamente.

-Para mi no es una opción.- ella volteo el rostro y miro hacia la ventana.- siempre he sido imprudente. – Comenzó a decir.- nunca obedezco ordenes y siempre hacia lo que quería. Mi padre aun que era demasiado estricto conmigo nunca me había tratado como ese día. Siempre desee con fuerzas ser una buena Ninja, cumplir mis misiones y ser de utilidad a mi aldea. Cuando interferí en la misión de mi hermano pensé que podría por fin obtener el reconocimiento que he deseado.- sonrío tristemente.- pero lo único que hice fue convertirme en una puta y aplazar lo inevitable.

Minato le tomo la mano atrayendo su atención.

-no vuelvas a llamarte así.- dijo entre dientes, reprimiendo un juramento.

Ella se soltó del agarre y lo volvió a mirar con furia.

-Es lo que soy.- volvió a decir.- te abrí las piernas en mas de una ocasión, no siendo nada, no conociéndonos, no…

Él se acerco rápidamente a ella y la silencio con sus labios. Capturándola en un beso.

Nada era tierno. Por que él aprovecho para asaltarla en búsqueda de saquear completamente su boca y poder saciarse un poco la sed que tenia de ella.

Kushina dejo de pensar para responder y mandar al demonio todo. Se sentía tan bien capturar sus labios y que sus lenguas danzaran juntas. Poco apoco él fue acomodándose encima de ella y Kushina se dejo llevar. Lo Atrajo a ella, sus manos se mezclaron en el cabello dorado. Y él comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo níveo con carias tan lentas que lo s hacían vibrar.

El aire les hizo falta. Por lo que se separaron pero él dejo su frente pegada a la de ella.

-abre los ojos

No pudo resistirse a la orden sensual de él.

-nunca mas vuelvas a denigrarte. – él se atrevió a sonreír tímidamente.- lo que ocurra entre nosotros es perfectamente respetable.

Kushina hizo una mueca e iba hablar pero él la callo nuevamente con sus labios. Después descendió por su clavícula dando pequeños besos en la zona y se permitió morder el lóbulo derecho de la oreja para después susurrar en su oído

-eres…

Pero Kushina impidió que siguiera hablando.

-tu amante

Él se alzo para ver el rostro de ella.

-no.- dijo firmemente.- Mi esposa.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí.

Increíble O.O

Dos continuaciones seguidas ¬¬

Si lo se me ha quedado raro.

una continuación muy rara pero ya saben

Que mi imaginación es rara.

Inicie la de el USURPADOR pareja Kyuubi y Hinata.

Si todo lo permite ya tengo casi la de dos minatos en mundos paralelos. Lo subire en esta semana. Asi que ya me pongo al corriente. Mil gracias por sus comentarios me motivan. Es genial recibir aun que sea un me gusto. Gracias.

Feliz año.

Los quiere aniyasha.


	7. esposa

_Esposa_

_Esposa_

_Esposa_

_Esposa._

Los ojos violetas de Kushina miraban los azules sin creer lo que decía. Y él contemplaba la reacción ante el comentario dicho. Le daría tiempo a ella para que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida. Él seria paciente y le enseñaría que Konoha podía ser un excelente lugar para vivir.

La incredulidad pintaba el rostro de Kushina con facciones no vistas y tonalidades distintas. Pero de algo estuvo cien por ciento segura. Minato no mentía, eso se apreciaba en su rostro y en el tormentoso mar azul de su mirada.

-¿pe..ro co..mo?.- dijo con tartamudeo y esperanza.

Él sonrió apenado y se mordió los labios. Suspiro y forzó una sonrisa apenada. No era fácil decirle que había abusado del poder que tenia y lo había utilizado a su favor para poderse casar con ella.

La pelirroja espero pacientemente a que aclararan sus dudas. Por lo visto para el rubio no era fácil describir la situación por lo que pasaban.

-veraz.- su voz se torno algo flácida e insegura.- etto…

El silencio de la explicación le modifico el estado de ánimo de ella, primero era de pánico por no saber cómo continuaría su vida, pero conforme veía como su "marido" la miraba nervioso y obviamente afligido comenzó a enfurecerse.

-Dime Mina-chan.- dijo entre dientes y controlando su furia.- ¿Cómo fue nuestra boda ¿ por qué yo la olvide por completo.- entrecerró su mirada y comenzó a acumular chakra.- ¿de qué color era mi vestido?, ¿Quiénes fueron mis damas de honor? , ¿Qué tipo de flores decoraron la iglesia?, mi pastel de que sabor fue?

Él se puso más nervioso por la forma en que estaba siendo acosado de preguntas que obviamente para ella eran importantes.

-Necesitaba darnos una oportunidad.- dijo de repente.- tú y yo estamos en una situación difícil, yo no podía dejarte afuera de Konoha a merced de tu clan. Sé que no hemos comenzado como una pareja normal nuestro matrimonio, es cierto que he abusado de mi poder como Hokage para hacerte mi esposa y no me arrepiento. También es cierto que no he considerado tus sentimientos, pero sé que algo más allá del deseó nos une y no puedes negarlo. Podemos crear una vida juntos en Konoha. Y podemos hacer una gran fiesta si lo deseas, donde te daré todo lo que pidas, tu vestido, ramo, flores, pastel…- todo fue dicho rápidamente, sin sutileza alguna. Simplemente nervioso de tal mirada asesina en ella.

El cuerpo de Kushina disparo el chakra rojo de su cuerpo y electrocuto a Minato lanzándolo fuera de la cama. Ella se sentó y al hacerlo sus cabellos se alzaron. Su mirada violeta tenía una tonalidad oscura. Y el Hokage supo que estaba en furiosa.

-¡eres igual que mi padre!.- chillo Kushina , para ella esa comparación fue un insulto al rubio.- ¿Cómo es posible que decidieras mi vida?. ¿No pensaste que preferiría la muerte antes de estar aquí? ¿Esto es una alta traición a mi aldea? Es para mí lo peor…

Minato se paro del suelo y se sacudió, dirigió una mirada de molestia que acallo a la pelirroja.

-Sí, he decidido por ti en base a todos TUS actos. Todo lo que ha sucedido y la situación actual en la que te encuentras lo has originado TÚ. Lo que tu conocías te recuerdo que ya no existe, ahora tienes un nuevo futuro y es mejor que lo aceptes. No hay mal que por bien no venga. YO soy tu mejor opción, al momento de entregarte a mí, me hiciste responsable de ti, y yo no puedo darte la espalda y dejarte a merced de otros. Para mi eres importante y ahora como tu esposo mi obligación es defenderte aun en contra de ti misma.- se encamino a la salida de la habitación.- piensa las cosas Kushina, Konoha puede ser tu nuevo hogar y yo un destino mejor.

La puerta se cerró y ella se recostó en la cama mirando el techo y las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos.

Sin querer comenzó a llorar. _Ella no lloraba,_ sus manos retiraban las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro pero no podía dejar de llorar. Bien sabía ella que algún día esa forma de ser tan impetuosa le cambiaria la vida. Ahora estaba en una aldea extraña, rodeada de extraños, con un "esposo" sexi, pero controlador y un destino tan incierto. Se sentía perdida y a punto de ahogarse, estaba confundida y lo que más deseaba era no sentir este vacío en su cuerpo. Se abrazo a sí misma y como pudo se acorruco en la cama. Siguió llorando, sacando ese dolor.

_Si yo no hubiera_

Mil cosas cruzaban sus pensamiento, mil soluciones a sus actos y el no hubiera la perseguía. Horas de pues el cansancio la venció y cayo rendida.

Minato no había abandonado la casa, se había quedado detrás de la puerta escuchando el llanto de ella, y queriendo hacer algo. Pero se sentía tan impotente y a él no le gustaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Entro a la habitación al saber que ella ya estaba dormida. Con delicadeza toco los mechones de su cabello rojo, y limpio con un pañuelo las lágrimas que se veían en el rostro de ella.

-dame la oportunidad de estar contigo.- susurro cerca de su oído.

.

.

.

Un día nuevamente se comenzaba y ella se estiro en la cama. Recordó rápidamente en el lugar que estaba y abrió los ojos. Las cortinas se encontraban aun serradas pero se filtraba la luz del día, miro buscando la hora y encontró un reloj, las nueve del día. Ella se sentó en la cama y noto que las cadenas ya no estaban en sus manos.

_Era libre _

En una silla se encontraba una muda de ropa que de seguro era para ella.

Así que por las pistas que su "esposo" le había dejado, ella podía moverse. Era un voto de confianza.

Miro el techo y se replanteó la situación.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro en recordar su misión. Al abrirlos una Kushina diferente miraba a su alrededor. _No todo estaba perdido._ Se recordó con esperanza. Ella podía hacer las cosas bien en esta ocasión para obtener lo que siempre había deseado.

Armándose de valor se sentó en la cama y comprobó si podía moverse. Afortunadamente sus piernas temblaron un momento pero después estaba caminando despacio. Agarro el vestido y se dirigió al baño.

Una hora después se sentía aun mejor, el baño la relajo y le gustaba su ropa nueva que curiosamente era parecida a la que tenía en su casa. Bajo por las escaleras despacio, y no se sorprendió al descubrir una nota en la mesa que indicaba que su desayuno estaba en el horno.

Estaba comiendo con tranquilidad cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro una mujer con unas bolsas en la mano.

.

.

.

La peli azul abrió sin delicadeza alguna ya que los paquetes eran algo pesados y nunca pensó encontrarse a la esposa del Hokage desayunando.

Rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja.

-Buenos días.- hizo una corta reverencia dejando la mayoría de los paquetes en el suelo.- mi nombre es Hana Hyuuga.

-….

Kushina no comento nada esperando a que la peli azul siguiera hablando, pero lo único que hacia la rarita era sonrojarse y mirar nerviosa por todos lados.

-Hola.- respondió Kushina como saludo, apiadándose de la rarita.

Hana la miro apenada la verdad es que no sabía como actuar.

-¿Qué contienen los paquetes?.- curiosa por naturaleza Kushina se acerco a ver lo que había traído la Hyuuga. Se sorprendió al notar vestidos y artículos personales de mujer. Saco un lindo vestido color violeta con un lazo blanco._ Era perfecto_, a ella no le gustaba vestir afeminadamente pero sabia reconocer las cosas bonitas y cuando lo consideraba perfecto sucumbía a la tentación de ponérselo, sorprendía a todos cuando se presentaba vestida como una dama.

Los ojos aperlados miraron la sonrisa y felicidad de la pelirroja.

-el Hokage me pidió ayuda con tus compras.- comento animadamente llevándola a la habitación y comenzando a enseñarle todo lo que le había traído.

Kushina se olvido por completo de su situación y comenzó a disfrutar de las cosas que había traído la peli azul. Había zapatos, bolso, pañuelos, cintas, ropa, peines, perfumes…

-¿te trajiste la tienda entera?

Hana soltó una risita nerviosa, y miro todo lo que había en la habitación, negando con la cabeza.

-claro que no.- contesto firmemente.- me dijeron lo básico.

Kushina sonrió abiertamente

-y para ti, ¿ esto es lo básico?.- ella señalo todo lo que había en la habitación

La peli azul asintió.

-Sí.

Y entonces ambas rompieron en risas al darse cuenta que no era lo básico.

-gracias. No debiste de molestarte.

-el Hokage me dijo que no escatimara en gastos.- suspiro con añoranza y románticamente, acomodando todo en la habitación sin pedir permiso de nada.- _lo mejor para mi esposa_. Esas fueron sus órdenes.

La Uzumaki se puso roja por un momento. Al parecer la obsesión de Minato con ella era autentica. _¿Qué podría verle un hombre asi?,_ no es que ella fuera fea, pero se había sorprendido como su "esposo" estaba algo obsesionado con ella, a tal grado de realizar un matrimonio.

Hana pudo apreciar las tonalidades del rostro de Kushina.

-fue muy sorpresivo su matrimonio.- comento la Hyuuga atrayendo la atención de la novia.- nadie sabía que el Hokage tuviera una novia escondida, y que la raptara porque eran de aldeas distintas.- sus ojos aperlados miraron la sorpresa en los ojos violetas.- esto solo es información clasificada, la verdad es que nadie sabe de dónde vienes, para la aldea eres la esposa del Hokage y él no permite preguntas al respecto.- termino de arreglar las cosas y la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.- yo soy la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos, así que estoy enterada la historia de amor de ustedes dos.- le tomo las manos.- y quiero ofrecerte mi amistad.

A Kushina se le formo un nudo en el estomago y en su voz, los sentimientos de la peli azul se veían sinceros y ella no sabía que decir. Por lo que simplemente apretó las manos de la Hyuuga y asintió.

-Hana me llevarías con Minato, quisiera platicar con él.

.

.

.

Sepultado entre papeles encontró a su "esposo" quien no alzo la vista, el pobre se veía demasiado concentrado en lo que leía. Y aprovecho el tiempo para mirarlo detalladamente.

_Era sexi_

_Era guapo_

_Era caballeroso_

_Al parecer inteligente_

Kushina comenzó a pensar tantas cosas para describir lo que sus ojos veían. Un hombre devoradle a la vista pero a la vez demasiado inteligente y eso se apreciaba en las muecas y en las anotaciones que rápidamente asía.

Debido a su agilidad tan silenciosa que ella poseía, él no la había descubierto observándolo. Sus ojos violetas recorrieron la oficina del Hokage. Un lugar lleno y lleno de papeles. Sonrió con algo de malicia. De seguro su trabajo estaba atrasado debido a ella. Se sintió bien al saber que él al menos sufría de esta manera. Se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared debajo de las fotografías de los sucesores de su esposo.

Curiosamente ella se sentía calmada al estar ahí. Simplemente en la presencia del rubio.

.

.

.

-Son unos imbéciles.- dijo en tono severo y amargo arrugando un pergamino que traía en sus manos.- cuantas veces tengo que repetir lo mismo.

-que vocabulario tienes.

Los ojos azules se sorprendieron de encontrarla ahí.

Kushina se acerco a él y le arrebato el pergamino leyendo la molestia del rubio.

Y él recorrió con la mirada a su adorada mujer.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio el pergamino.

Y ahí estaban los dos mirándose mutuamente sin saber qué hacer y qué decir.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió y entro un pelinegro con molestia en su rostro.

-¡¿te exijo saber por qué dejaste a Mikoto?!

Kushina frunció el ceño ante la pregunta del pelinegro dicha con furia, se veía que estaba conteniéndose para evitar golpearlo. Pero al parecer su enojo era controlado y sabía que un ninja no podía alzar la mano en contra de su kage. Ella retrocedió tan silenciosamente que el pelinegro no le presto atención y espero a ver la reacción del rubio.

Minato cerró los ojos y pidió paciencia.

-tranquilízate.- él se recostó sobre su asiento y miro al pelinegro con una serenidad que descontrolo mas al Uchiha.- Mikoto y yo no teníamos ninguna relación mas allá de una amistad. Por lo que yo no veo el por qué de tu reclamo.

El Uchiha en su arrebato de furia puso las manos con fuerza en el escrito rio alzando los pergaminos que estaban ahí.

-sabes que para ella eres algo más que un amigo.- acepto entre dientes.- ella confiaba en que te darías cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Tu sabias que ella te ama.- le reclamo.

-yo nunca la alenté. Y lo sabes perfectamente. Tú la quieres y yo no podría intentar algo con ella cuando tú la amas.

-mis sentimientos aquí no importan.- declaro el Uchiha.- yo sería feliz si ella lo es. Y tú eres su felicidad.

-pero ella no es mi felicidad.- se levanto de su asiento.- te aconsejo que platique con Mikoto de tus sentimientos.

-Claro.- torció los labios en una sonrisa rígida.- quieres que yo ahora sea un segundón.

-Mira.- Minato se masajeo las sienes, tenía un montón de problemas como para estar pensando en los sentimientos de su amigo.- se sincero con ella, yo estoy casado ahora y soy muy feliz.

-según sé.- se cruzo de brazos el pelinegro.- tu mujer es de dudosa procedencia.

Ahora los ojos azules se bañaron de furia.

-no te autorizo hablar de ella.- dijo con rigidez.

-has traído a una forastera a la aldea y todos están comenzando a crear habladurías.

Minato iba a replicar cuándo sintió un chakra fuerte y miro más allá de su amigo. El pelinegro sintió la presencia y se sorprendió al no darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-y dime.- dijo Kushina con una voz fría.- ¿Qué dicen de mí?

Por primera vez en su vida el líder del clan Uchiha sintió temor de la pelirroja con ojos violetas.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ¬¬

Si lo se raro

Decírselo ami imaginación.

XD

Sayo que estén bien.,


	8. CONOCIENDONOS

**Ni hao.- aquí yo con la continuación de esta historia. Agradezco sus comentarios y la paciencia que me tienen con las actualizaciones.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**Presenta**

**.**

**Seducir una misión de placer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**Conociéndonos…**

**Dedicada a mi pequeña hija virtual adoptiva.**

**Hinata Hiuga**

**.**

**.**

.

La mirada violeta de la mujer que tenia ahí presente lo almendro. Se apreciaba lo molesta que estaba por el comentario que él realizo. Y al verla como se acercaba dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos pudieron ver el chakra que destilaba.

-dime , ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí?.- volvió a preguntar Kushina con sus manos en la cadera a dos pasos de distancia del líder Uchiha.

La mirada oscura brillo junto con la violeta.

-Eres una forastera que ha conseguido entrar a Konoha engatusando al Hokage.

Ambos se miraron analizándose mutuamente.

-fue tu Hokage quien me trajo.- dijo ella furiosa.- él.- señalo al rubio quien estaba a unos metros de ellos mirándolos con sorpresa.- me engatuso a mí. No creas que Konoha sea el mejor lugar del mundo para vivir…

Él Uchiha se recupero de la impresión y alzo su muralla de Líder del Clan.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?.- pregunto con sequedad cortando las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¡YO!.- dijo indignada y se cruzo de brazos.- él fue quien ha decidido TODO, él fue por lo que yo estoy aquí…

Fugaku hizo una mueca no creyendo en sus palabras.

-Minato era según para todas inalcanzable.- dijo con tono de burla.- pero en menos de seis meses su comportamiento cambio.- él sonrió al ver como ella se sonrojaba mas .- ahora a puesto a la aldea en peligro por una forastera de un Clan que claramente desea la guerra en contra de Konoha.- el elimino el espacio a un paso. Y la señalo.- Tú no eres de fiar…

Ella agarro el dedo de él y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Yo no soy la culpable de que tu querida Mikoto no sea correspondida ttebane.- chillo con fuerza y miro la molestia del Uchiha.- no me vengas con tus ridiculez de que te preocupas por la aldea, no.- ella negó con la cabeza.- lo que tú tienes es celos de que tu chica no fuera la elegida y que si ahora tienes una oportunidad quedes como un segundón.- ella apretó mas el dedo.- Yo…

-¡ya fue suficiente!.- ordeno Minato. Encaminándose a ellos y mirándolos seriamente.- Kushina suelta a Fugaku.- ella de mala gana lo hizo, los ojos azules miraron con atención al Uchiha.- en muchas ocasiones te dije que no podría ver a Mikoto con otros ojos, Tu la quieres y eres mi amigo por lo que ese fue el motivo principal de que ella no me interesara. Kushina no tiene nada que ver en esto y ahora ella es parte de Konoha, no es una forastera, es MI ESPOSA y pienso defenderla de TODO.

Él pelinegro asintió e hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

Kushina miraba por la gran ventana que tenía el despacho a la aldea. Una mirada nostálgica se apreciaba, _Konoha era hermosa pero ella añoraba su propia gente, sus calles, añoraba su vida._

Se estremeció cuando él la abrazo por detrás, sintió el cálido aliento de Minato sobre su cuello y sin poder evitarlo se dio vuelta y quedo prendada de esa mirada tan azul de él. Esa sonrisa pequeña pero significativa. _Estudio el rostro de su ahora… esposo, de su… ahora destino._ Se alzo de puntitas y junto sus labios a los de él en un beso necesitado. Porque ella se sentía tan perdida en un mundo tan ajeno al suyo. _Las consecuencias de sus actos._ Y entre los brazos de él la magia de la pasión la cobijó. Enredo sus manos en los cabellos rubios y se presionó contra el cuerpo de él.

Minato al cargarla la dejo encima de la mesa, nunca perdió el contactos con sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de ella en caricias subidas de tono. y ella comenzó a buscar la piel de él sobre la ropa estorbosa.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su pasión. Que no notaron que la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba con un portazo fuerte.

Ellos rompieron el contacto y se miraron sonrojados. Con la respiración alterada y claramente excitados.

-no sé que me haces.- susurro y acomodo un mechón del cabello de Kushina detrás de la oreja.

Ella se escurrió rápidamente de la mesa y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa.

-¡demonios!.- chillo.

-No es tan malo…

-¿Qué no es malo ttebane?.- ella lo miro con furia nuevamente.- ¿ser una forastera?, ¿qué te consideren una bruja engatusadora? ¿Que alguien haya entrado cuando tu y yo…?.- Kushina se mordió los labios.- la culpa es tuya.- ella lo acuso y se acerco intimidándolo.- no sé que me haces ttebane.

Él sonrió galante.

-y deja de hacer eso dattebayo.- ella se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho.- Tenia novio.- comenzó a decir.- y me olvide de él cuando tu y yo…- ella seguía caminando.- no puedo evitarlo ttebane.- se lamento.- no puedo evitarlo.- Kushina ahora lo encaro y se enojo al ver el rostro sonriente del rubio.- te quitare esa risa a golpes.- lo amenazo.- yo no soy la chica común que queda prendada de una cara bonita…

-yo tampoco soy fácil de seducir.- su rostro cambio a uno serio.- lo que sucedió entre los dos estaba destinado, eres mi alma gemela.

-¿no puedo creer lo que dices ttebane?.- ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó nuevamente a dar vueltas por el despacho.- ni puedo entender mi estúpida actitud

Él suspiro frustrado.

-Kushina es muy sencillo lo que nos pasa, estamos enamorados.

Ella lo miro retadoramente con chispas en los ojos.

-no se _casi nada de ti._

-¿Qué quieres saber?.- él se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó acomodar todo.

-Las cosas así no son de fáciles.- ella comenzó a ayudarlo.- no puedes estar enamorado de mi. Yo no me creo eso de amor a primera vista. Una cosa es la pasión y el deseó otra muy diferente es el amor.- ella le entrego unos pergaminos a él.

-para mí el amor se puede dar en un momento.

Ella negó nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que Konoha te considere un genio y seas tan sentimental?

Minato alzó su mirada.

-Conozcámonos entonces.- propuso él.- me doy cuenta que lo que quieres es un amor con todos los detalles que implica.- sonrió abiertamente al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ella.- te cortejare Kushina y te darás cuenta que lo que nos une no es solo la pasión. Sino que hay algo más…

La Uzumaki lo miro por largo tiempo queriendo encontrar algo falso en la mirada y palabras de él. Pero lo único vio fue determinación y algo que ella tenía miedo de ponerle nombre.

.

.

.

.

Una hora después salieron de la torre del Hokage. Habían tenido que terminar algunos pendientes para poder conocer la aldea.

-¿seguro que no te regañaran?.- comento algo cohibida Kushina por ser el centro de atención en las calles de Konoha.- debes de tener mucho trabajo.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

-Soy él Hokage, puedo tomarme algo de tiempo para mi esposa y quiero que te vayas familiarizando con la aldea.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_«Minato Namikaze cuarto Hokage de Konoha era alguien diferente a lo conocido.» pensó Kushina._

Toda la gente los saludaba afectuosamente, y él la presentaba como su esposa. Había orgullo en esas palabras y sus ojos azules se llenaban de calidez. No iban tomados de las manos, Kushina no soportaría tanto contacto, solo al tocarlo y ya quería brincarle encima. Además de que le estremecía el corazón.

Él la reconocía. Le daba valor a su persona. La miraba como si fuera un precioso tesoro. Y ella no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Quería pensar que todo era por el sexo. Pero Minato en estos momentos mostraba otra faceta aparte de ser un pervertido.

-Aquí es el lugar.- dijo entrando al establecimiento.- buen día Teuchi.

Kushina se sentó a lado de él y aspiro profundamente el aroma a ramen. Su estomago rugió .

-Kushina permíteme presentarte al creador del mejor ramen miso que haya probado.

Ella miro al sujeto del mandil con una amplia sonrisa.

-es un placer ttebane.

-el placer es para mí.- Teuchi sirvió rápidamente dos platos grandes de ramen.- es un justo conocer a la esposa del Hokage.

Kushina comenzó a comer con gran entusiasmo ante la mirada atónica del dueño del local. Después de seis platos, ella se daba por satisfecha.

-Mina-chan tenía razón dattebayo.- comento con una gran sonrisa.- usted es el mejor en ramen. He comido en varios lugares cuando he estado en misiones y déjeme decirle que no había probado algo más rico en ningún lugar de la nación del fuego.

Las mejillas de Teuchi se sonrojaron al ver la linda cara de la pelirroja que lo veía con verdadera adoración.

El Hokage sonrió.

-Kushina es muy malo de tu parte alagar a otro hombre enfrente de tu esposo.

Ella le regreso una sonrisa picara a Teuchi y le guiño .

-si lo hubiera conocido primero a él otra fuera la historia.

La carcajada de Minato sorprendió a todos. Kushina le regalo una mirada indescriptible al rubio. Y él la miro con tantos sentimientos. _Teuchi fue testigo de lo diferente que lucía el Hokage que tenía enfrente de él. _

.

.

.

.

-Insisto que llevas mucho tiempo fuera de tu trabajo.- ella se sentó en las rocas de la cabeza de los kages.

_Minato se sintió extrañamente libre. Completo y feliz. _

-ya te lo dije.- él se sentó a lado de ella mirando la aldea.- nadie me regañara.

-este lugar es hermoso.- Kushina miraba con una sonrisa radiante la aldea que estaba a sus pies.

El rubio asintió.

-¿pregúntame lo que quieras?.- dijo relajado cerrando los ojos y acostándose sobre las piedras.

Kushina se mordió los labios al notarlo tan relajado.

-¿Por qué eras virgen?

Él abrió rápidamente sus ojos azules y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Eso ya te lo había dicho.- comento él con una voz tímida.- no había encontrado a nadie que…

La risa de Kushina invadió el lugar.

-por kami.- dijo burlándose de él.- eres todo un caso perdido ttebane.

-no te burles de mi. – su voz cambio y sus ojos se oscurecieron.- ¿hasta donde llegaste con ese noviecito tuyo?

Ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse y mirar a otra parte.

-Kushina…

Ella suspiro con derrota.

-Pues lo normal ttebane.- sus manos jugaron con su cabello.

Él se levanto y se acerco a ella. Ambos se miraron.

-¿lo extrañas?

Kushina se mojo los labios y bajo la mirada a sus manos nuevamente. Minato levanto el mentón y se sentó a horcadas de ella.

-¿lo extrañas?.- volvió a preguntar. Consciente de que su voz sonó dura y celosa.

Ella se atrevió a mirarlo.

-te mentiría si te digiera que no.- comenzó a decir. Cuando noto que él la miraba con tristeza ella se apresuro aclarar sus sentimientos.- extraño todo lo que representaba mi vida. Y no me puedes culpar por eso, aquí son una intrusa. Haya era Kushina Uzumaki ninja de la aldea el remolino.

-aquí, eres Kushina Namikaze.- dijo firmemente, acariciando el rostro de ella.- Esposa del Cuarto Hokage.- limito el espacio, la atrajo a su rezago y la beso profundamente.

Los labios de ella se entreabrieron permitiendo que él probara su sabor. Sus lenguas se juntaron, rozaron, se mordieron. _Todo en un desenfreno de pasión contenida._ La chispa surgió rápidamente y ninguno de los dos hizo algo para refrenarse. Por lo contrario. Ambos comenzaron acariciarse mutuamente.

Él la recostó sobre su capa, el manto nocturno los cubría. Las estrellas se apreciaban en el cielo. Kushina le sonreía con timidez. Estaba sonroja por la falta aire, con la respiración agitada y los labios rojos de besos. Su mirada violeta lo veía de una forma abrazadora, con deseó, con necesidad, con pasión y tal vez con amor. Se coloco encima de ella amoldando perfectamente su cuerpo como dos piezas que encajaban. Ambos tenían ropa, estaban en lo alto de las cabezas de los kages. En el suelo frio y algo tosco. Pero eso no importaba. No a ellos. Que con solo mirarse se decían tantas cosas que no comprendían pero que sentían.

Él bajo sus labios para acariciar con su lengua la comisura de los labios de Kushina. Mordió con fuerza y obtuvo un gemido por parte de ella. Quien metió las manos debajo del chaleco y camiseta para clavarle las uñas.

Ambos habían iniciado un fuego en su interior que era necesario apagar. Y eso solo se podía de una forma.

Kushina comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de él con urgencia.

Y él comenzó a trazar una línea de besos en su cuello. Llegando al lóbulo de la oreja y suspirando.

-Quiero poseerte.- susurro.- necesito estar dentro de ti. Muero si no te tengo.

La pelirroja apretó los ojos y arqueo su cuerpo.

-ayúdame entonces a quitarte estos pantalones ttebane.- chillo molesta.- estoy tentada a romperlos.

Él sonrió y la ayudo. Pero ella fue más rápida y metió la mano para liberar su erección.

Minato gruño al sentir la pequeña mano de Kushina sobre él.

-Quiero hacerte el sexo oral ttebane.- ella lo miro con deseó.- quiero sentir "esa parte de ti en mi boca"

Minato casi eyacula en ese momento al imaginarse tal acto.

Pero una explosión los tomo por sorpresa. La burbuja se rompió.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ttebane.

¬¬ que puedo decir

Todo raro y extraño

Pero asi es mi imaginación.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Ya saben que son mi inspiración y que adoro sus comentarios. Un autor vive de eso.


End file.
